Arbitrium
by EchoLight9337
Summary: One night... One night-wanderer... In wrong place at wrong time... Or maybe the right time... Alternate Universe. HP/GW. YASBF. Ginevra Weasley's late night flying habits gets her intervened in strange events and in Harry Potter's life.
1. Prologue

Cold

Cold

Cold

Freezing

Ice

Black

Cold

Cold

Cold

Whispers

Cold

Screams

Cold

Water

Freezing

Cold

Cold

Ice

Black

Cold

Sorrow

Water

Pain

Cold

Cold

Cold

Cloaks

Black

Cold

Forest

Cold

Cold

Whispers

Laugh

Cold

Night

Dark

Cold

Cold

Cold

Fading

Darkness

Sad

Freezing

Cold

Cold

Cold

Black

Cloaks

 **DEMENTOR**


	2. CHAPTER 1 : The Unpredictable night

ARBITRIUM

 **( _Latin_ ) **

**Decision, Will, Intrusion, Control**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE UNPREDICTABLE NIGHT**

 **23rd June, Thursday**

 **7:25 pm**

It was quite a beautiful evening. The night had fallen and the castle was quiet. Students were enjoying the end of exams. Even though the Dementors have been banished from the grounds, none were ready to risk coming to the grounds, not after seeing Harry Potter's fall. So, almost everyone was inside the castle relaxing and the ground was left relatively empty. Everything was fairly normal for most residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as normal as possible in a magical school. The Weasley twins were on their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, from the kitchen where they spent the past hour celebrating, not the end of OWLs but the success formation of their 35th product. The Head boy, Percy Weasley was going through the Ministry job forms. The youngest Weasley son was lying on the ground near a very violent tree, named the Whomping Willow, moaning in pain due to his broken leg while his two best friends were out in the forest. But unknown to the majority of the castle, it was a fate changing night. One person was flying very fast around the tallest of towers of this large castle, on a broom, unknown from everyone. The said person was the youngest and only daughter (after 7 generations) of the Weasley family, Ginevra Weasley.

 _Go back. Go back._ Her mind screamed at her as Ginny Weasley did her favorite aerial spin around the grounds on the 'borrowed' broom of her brother, George. But some part of her mind was constantly cursing the gossiping hussies of Hogwarts, using a few words she heard from her second eldest and foul-mouthed brother, Charlie. Honestly the sneaking-out-at-night-and-flying was becoming a habit now. This is what she has been doing ever since her family refused to 'allow' her to fly because 'she is just a little girl'. It is also a great way to calm herself down, ever since her favorite brother, Bill was no longer there to comfort her. For a teenage girl, life is usually a cocktail of frustration, irritation and hormones. But it was far, far worse for Ginny. Firstly, the Hogwarts Rumor Mill was on full blow about the 'incidents' of last year. On top of that she hardly gets any sleep all year, without Tom gloating in her nightmares. She had learned to work through them, but today turned out to be one of the worst and she felt as if every power in universe was out to get her. Then it was Buckbeak's appeal, more like execution day; _Poor Hagrid._

She flew towards the tallest tower - The Astronomy Tower and sat on its roof, her favorite place. None can find her here, not even the Twins, whom she knew could track each and every one in the castle as well as at the Burrow. As she balanced herself on the steep roof keeping her broom in her hands, her mind went back to flashback, to where it all started.

When she arrived at Hogwarts, { _finally_ , she added with a mental snort} it was enchanting. Everything about Hogwarts had its own allure. But she didn't have the awesome start rest of the students had. She couldn't start up a conversation. It wasn't that she was shy but she never had friends, excluding her family and cousins. Even in a castle full of people, she was lonely. School owls wouldn't go all the way to Egypt or Romania, Percy was too busy as Head Boy, twins were planning for their dream shop {she overheard them talking about it, _that also in a serious voice,_ for the _first and only time_ } and Ron, well, and he was too cool to hang out with his ickle-little sister.

When she found the diary in her cauldron and in it her first 'friend', Tom. He was sweet, understanding, charming, so polite, and well-mannered. Huh! Only if she knew then that it was his entire plan to make her trust him like a fool, which she was. She didn't dare admit that she missed his fake friendship. He was exceptionally well-planned and patient about the whole thing, as if he had a mind of his own. He started keeping her awake at night since the first week so as to excuse for her sudden tiredness amidst classes. The tiredness turned into small blackouts for a few seconds, and slowly into an hour long. It took him almost 2 months for that. Two weeks before Halloween, he decided to 'test' his control over his pawn and started to make her kill Hagrid's roosters.

Mission accomplished.

Imagine the fright, when one day she woke up almost covered in mud and blood. She screamed out loud and was thankful that Tom had got her to silence her bed. He reasoned it out with a- _it is for your own privacy, sweet Ginny._ Tom convinced her that maybe the Twins pranked her, which she had to admit was possible. Then the attacks started. The way Tom pacified her, deflecting her questions and the coinciding of the timings of the attacks and her black-outs made her worry and alert. But the question was how, he wasn't real or living, just an animated diary. Nothing made sense. It was almost January when she decided to flush it away. Not the best idea out of the pot but it wouldn't get torn away or burned and after not writing in it for weeks, she felt an unnatural compulsion to write in it. After the mortifying episode at Valentine's Day, her heart stopped at the thought Harry Potter having the diary.

What if it told him everything? What if it wrote back? What if he tells others or Ron or her parents or the Headmaster? What if it tries to possess him too?

Only one way was left- to steal it back, the Diary, and the secrets.

Tom wasn't happy, not that she cared at that moment. Apparently, Mr. Potter was way more interesting pen-pal than silly, crying, poor Ginny. That was when he started showing her his real face. She had nightmares every night from the memories of that vicious, sadist 16-year-old. He also decided that she deserves a punishment for flushing his precious diary. As her punishment, Tom petrified Hermione, Ron's best friend and Penelope, Percy's girlfriend. With the constant nightmares, Tom's terror and loneliness, she lost all her power to fight back. Tom felt particularly giddy for finally breaking her. He, somehow, kept her conscious as he made her write her own farewell. It was a feeling Ginny loathed. She could feel her hand moving but wasn't able to control it. She doesn't remember much about the way back; Madam Pomphrey said she was in shock but her closed memories would come back in form of nightmares.

Her insistent nightmares and insomnia proved to be a temporary blessing when she overheard her parents one night about their plan of home-schooling her. So the next day, she put on a mask, a façade of a happy, cheerful, innocent girl that she wasn't. It hurt that how easily everyone forgot everything, acted as if nothing happened. Try as she might, she couldn't negate the fact that Tom was right after all; no one did care. The only nice thing that happened to her since last year was the Egypt trip. She hadn't realized how much he missed her brother and their open talks.

Hogwarts wasn't easy too. She hoped to apologize and thank Harry but it wasn't possible thanks to her thick-headed, immature brother. On top of that, she was welcomed by a Dementor on the train and would have joined Harry on the floor, if Professor Lupin hadn't interfere. Mysteriously Neville looked as bad as her; she then resolved to get to know the shy, chubby boy more. She also wanted to make friends as she was unable to do so with Harry. The Rumor mill, due to lack of other topics of discussion, had decided to choose the events of end of last year. That slightly dampened her plans. But she was determined for the damage control. This also helped her choose the right friends like Hagrid, Colin, Neville, Demelza, and Luna. She had also apologized to every student she petrified and was relieved to know that they didn't have any grudges against her, may be it was because they received extra classes and some amount of money as repayment. The school has sold the parts of basilisk and gave some percent of the money to each casualty, even her family, which was a news to her. Still the whisperings and wariness continued and it hurt. That is usually one of the reasons of her being in here, in her favorite escaping place.

She had liked the Astronomy Tower since her first class as much as she hated the subject; and she loved flying around this tower since the Quidditch pitch was too easy to be seen by anyone. The best part about this place was that you can look all across the grounds, mountains, Hagrid's hut, the Whomping Willow and the Black Lake. It's like the entire Hogwarts in one glance. Closing her eyes, she relished the cold air, the silence, the peace; hoping to stay here forever.

But she can't. Now it was getting darker, colder, enough to make her shiver even in June, the wind sped up, making sounds like whispers in her ear that sounded like _him_.

 _'Ginny'_

She opened her eyes with a gasp, only to administer a horrifying sight.

Dementors

* * *

Cold

Memories

Dursley

Riddle

Save

Green-Light

Charm

Expecto

Scream

 _'HARRY'_

And darkness surrounded him.

* * *

 **7:31 pm**

She had seen Dementors before but not this many. On the train and during the match, but this was nothing like that.

Hundreds of Dementors were gliding above the beautiful lake. From that far, it looked as if some swirling dark, evil mist was surrounding the glassy lake. Struck with fear, she sat unable to move, to run or hide, anything but sit there and gaze on. Suddenly there was a burst of silver light, something silvery shot after the Dementors scaring them away. Though from this far nothing was that clear but it looked like the same way when at the Gryffindor v/s Ravenclaw match, Harry produced a silver mist that scared the _Dementors._

Wait.

 _Harry. No, it's not him. Why would he be here? But the silvery animal… Maybe it is him. But, how did he … he shouldn't be out, not with Dementors around? Then why…?_

No idea how but she knew it had to be him. Also, Hagrid told her and Hermione about Buckbeak's appeal which was about an hour ago. He must have been off to see Hagrid. Merlin, what was he doing there? The Dementors affect him so badly. Stupid, idiotic … hero.

Without confirming her thought or doing something sane like calling a teacher, she chose the insane option. She sat on the broom and sped off toward him and the Dementors. All she wanted then was anyhow Harry to be safe. Even the broom could understand her desperation as the Cleansweep shot off like a Nimbus and flew over the lake towards him. As she closed by, she saw the rest of the dementors were gone, thanks to Harry's silver stag. All but one left. Harry alone at a side of lake being 'kissed' by that Dementor. If flying towards Dementors with no protection was not crazy enough, what she next did certainly was.

It seemed as if all the ability of making a conscious decision had left her mind completely leaving no sane thought but the will to save Harry. She absently wondered if he felt the same way when he jumped into a dark hole in ground to save her, a girl he didn't even knew. She angled her broom towards the Dementor and jumped off towards Harry as the broom hit the Dementor. But momentum wasn't accepting that as she fell along her semi-conscious hero on the ground, hitting her head.

' _Well at least Harry's away from that Dementor_.'

With that she lost herself in darkness.

* * *

 **7:36 pm**

Normally when something fly over just in time to knock you down to the ground, you get hurt or even go unconscious. But, Harry Potter is neither a normal person, nor his brain work is like relatively normal. Normal people were relaxing in their common room or were hanging out, but Harry Potter was using a magical time machine to save his innocent convicted murderer godfather but was attacked guards of the Wizarding prison. Oh how he wishes he were normal.

 _Of course, he isn't. How many people travel back in to time save a winged horse and a convicted murderer fighting soul-sucking monsters?_

 _Great now I'm talking to myself._

He opened his eyes and groaned slightly. He had no idea how he got here on the ground, unconscious but his entire back hurt from the collision. Merlin, his head felt weirdly light and clear. That's not how one feels when knocked out, Harry had more than enough experience of that. He tried to sit up but there was some kind of weight above him. He groped around the ground, to find his glasses, which thank Merlin, were alright. He peered over, groping the weight and felt… hairs. Crap, it's someone not something. It had to be a girl, he can understand that from the long hairs and her … chest pressed against him. But it isn't Hermione. She has bushy hair. This mysterious person's hair was soft and smooth and…

 _Snap out of Harry. You are here to save your godfather not feel some unknown girl's hair._ He berated himself. Then a thought came. _She saw me. Someone saw me. Oh no! Hermione's going to kill me._

He moved his hands downwards trying to shake her shoulder. She seemed to have fainted above him, but how, he wasn't sure. He shook her shoulders slightly, making sure she doesn't fall off to the ground. It would be rude. With some difficulty, he got a clear view of the person lying above him. It's Ginny.

Suddenly the silence of the night broke by a haunting thought. He remembered Snape _rescuing_ the others from an escaped convict like some hero. If he saw Harry or even Ginny, everything will be ruined. Damn, he didn't have his cloak with him. He couldn't move himself or Ginny out of sight in time, not with her on top of him. Any sudden movement may attract his attention.

 _Think fast, Potter. You don't have any freaking time._

 _TIME_

He previously took the time turner from Hermione as she was handling Buckbeak and his dead food. Seeing no other option, Harry hastily put the time turner around Ginny's neck, groped the broom lying nearby and revolved the hourglass once. They faded away in time just as Snape came into clear view.

* * *

 **7:35 pm**

'Argh; my head is pounding.' He groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He bore a nasty bump in his head and his toes were sore.

"Professor, are you okay?" Finally succeeding in the task, he found Weasley leaning down at his face.

"Get off me", he spat, remembering his 'attackers' and the whole evening which lead to the attack.

Severus Snape was already in a bad mood at the thought of seeing that werewolf or aiding him in any way. But the Headmaster has ordered him to do so. He had told the headmaster about his suspicion about Lupin helping Black inside the castle. He merely nodded, and Snape knew he didn't believe him. That man was way too trusting. Though he should really be thankful for that, or he would have been in some cell in Azkaban. But for once he was glad of the job assigned to him. Because there, lying spread on his desk, was a map of Hogwarts. It was showing the area near Hogsmeade, specifically The Shrieking Shack. It was occupied by Potter, Lupin and … **Black**.

He wasn't so concentrated on watching his childhood enemy; he might have seen another name of a supposed to be dead person. But he wasn't paying attention. Eager to catch Black, he just turned and left, his robes billowing after him. He was once again cursing the Anti-apparation wards around Hogwarts. When he reached there, he saw Potter, Weasley and Granger along with Black and Lupin. He was right; the werewolf **did** help Black into the castle. They tried to feed him some cock-and-bull story about Pettigrew being alive, hiding in his 'animagus' form. As if he would believe that crap. Pettigrew was worse as a wizard than Longbottom as a potioneer. He had others convinced but the way Potter came to argue; he suspected they were even confunded. Still he was an insolent brat and had no right to speak to him that way. Like father-like son. He doesn't remember much before being hit by 3 spells. It was dark, by the time he woke up and no one except Weasley was in sight.

 _NO. He will capture Black today._ His mind was roaring

"WHERE IS BLACK? WHERE IS HE?" he raged at the boy whose face was now slightly green at the pain of a broken leg AND encountering the wrath of Severus Snape.

"I... I don't ... They rushed out that side." he croaked out, pointing towards the lake.

Severus straightened up. He will not lose Black. He finally got the opportunity to get his vengeance for all the pranks, all the humiliation and mostly, the betrayal that got Lily killed. He won't get away, not this time.

A low moan caught his attention back to the youngest Weasley whose leg was clearly broken. He waved his wand, sending message to Dumbledore and the Minister, both he knew were right now in the Headmaster's office.

"I have informed the headmaster. Stay here and help will come. Just wait and pray to all the deities out there to save you from expulsion", he sneered down at the boy. He might have been more sympathetic if that brat and his friends hadn't cursed him. With that he turned, and sprinted towards the lake.

As he was nearing the lake, he felt chilling cold in his spine. Dementors were around and have left recently. Walking closer, he saw some kind of golden light emitting from one side of the bank. He stilled in shock and then silently and carefully moved forward.

 _What the hell was that?_ He moved closer, but saw nothing. Even he casted Lumos Maxima but found nothing. He was just being paranoid. He shook his head and looked over to the other side, towards his price.

A stirring caused his attention shift back to his purpose. Black. Not just he, but also Granger and Potter, lying on the ground. He rushed out towards them. He knew how Potter was affected by Dementors. Leaning down towards the boy, he was glad to see he wasn't kissed. He almost pitied the boy, who was clearly confounded to support the person who betrayed his parents to the Dark Lord. Almost

He turned his attention back to Black. He was waking up. It seems like the Dementors missed him. Good. He saw his grey eyes flutter and open his mouth to say something, but Snape was faster.

"Stupefy"

* * *

 **7:45 pm**

Hermione was worried. Okay, she was terrified. Harry left some time ago to see his dead father? Why did she let him go at the first place? Oh Merlin! Sirius will be caught anytime now. They need to move. Where was he? Her mind was shooting the possibilities as she was pacing outside Hagrid's hut.

 _What if someone saw him?_

 _What if he was caught by Professor Lupin?_

 _What if he decided to run after Pettigrew?_

No, that will ruin everything. Dumbledore's orders were specific. Only save lives. Harry knew it and she trusted him. But, honestly he mentioned capturing Pettigrew at least three times. Why couldn't he understand the delicacy of using a time-turner? He was spending way too much time with Ron. Boys. Understanding little things seemed impossible for them. Whole year she told Ron about Scabbers and Crookshanks, but that boy has his brain in his knees.

 _Argh! Harry. Where are you?_

 _Enough; I'll go and check on him myself_. _But what do I do about Buckbeak?_ She couldn't leave him here in case Hagrid see him, nor can she take him down the lake, he makes way too much disturbance. Deciding soon, she walked over to the hippogriff.

"Okay. Come on Buckbeak. You want this. Come on, boy." She yanked his chain, throwing him another dead ferret, leading him towards the forest. Outside the view of others, she tied him to a tree and walked off to find Harry.

* * *

 **6:36** **pm**

Harry gave a sigh of relief. He wasn't spotted, at least not yet. It was twilight and the moon was yet to be out. They were safe for now but needed to move before anyone got out of the Shrieking Shack. He and Hermione would be leaving for Hagrid's place anytime now. He turned his attention to the girl lying on the ground. Her hair was now loose, fanned around her. She looked so calm, peaceful and beautiful.

 _'Wait, where did that come from? Doesn't matter'_

He shifted slightly, dumping her on the ground as lightly as he could. He got up and moved towards the lake. Gathering some water in his hands, he walked back towards Ginny and sprayed the water in her face. As soon as the water touched her face, she stirred. Her eyes shot open to catch the sight of a pair of emerald eyes.

Harry.

 _Merlin, his eyes are beautiful._ Shaking her head, she berated herself. _Now is certainly not the time to ogle him, or his eyes, or his hair, or… dammit Ginny, control yourself._

Groaning slightly, she sat up stretching her stiff neck and shoulders, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. This was the second time Harry was this close to her. That was when she noticed her surroundings.

 _What the ... It was night time when flew over towards Harry and the Dementor. But now it's twilight. How is that possible?_

Seeing the confusion itched at her face, Harry asked, "Ginny, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"OH… yeah. I'm 'Kay. But, you… The Dementor. What happened? Wasn't it night-time, but now it's... "

"Hold on. I'll explain everything. But firstly, what were you doing here anyway?"

That was the question, Ginny had no idea how she might answer. How do you say you saved your brother's best friend from a soul-sucking monster by knocking him on your other brother's stolen broom which you were riding to sit on the roof of the tallest tower, when no one in the world knew you can even fly? She somehow looked at him in his eyes and all the hesitation faded knew he would understand, that he won't judge, though she had no idea how but she just knew.

So she told him. Leaving out the rumors and the staring, she spilled out from broom stealing to flying at night and the horrific sight she witnessed. The entire episode was out in almost a single breath.

"Actually I love flying but my brothers never included me in their 'boys' activity so I started flying on my own, using my brothers' broom obviously and I usually do this at night to avoid getting caught so it became a habit which is still continuing because flying makes me feel so good and light and…you know good which I am sure you understand since you love flying too and that's what I was doing when I saw dementors attacking you and probably the whole school knows how badly you react to them with what happened in the train and during the match so I had to do something and it was clear that I wasn't thinking rationally because next thing I knew was my broom, I.e., George's broom actually, hitting the Dementor while I fell on top of you. So, yeah. That's how I got here"

Out of breath and embarrassed at her rambling, she ducked her head, her face red.

Finally, he spoke," Ginny... Thanks, a lot. I don't know what to say. But, yeah, thanks." That was true. It was the longest sentence he had ever heard from Ginny ever.

After getting her blush in control she asked, "What were you doing out here? What on earth is happening?"

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you is pretty much crazy, but trust me it's true. Okay, you have to believe it." He was feeling quite desperate, don't know why, but her understanding the whole mess was very important. Especially with 2 Ginny Weasley, 2 Hermione Granger and 3 Harry Potter roaming around the forest in the very moment.

She saw that desperation on his face and voice. Even without him saying anything, she knew he will tell her the truth. No matter how weird it was, but she believed him. Truly. Weird.

Now it was his turn to tell the tale, while Ginny listened. She had to agree that she had listened to more realistic storybooks than what Harry was telling her, but she also knew he was telling the truth. It was as if she had a truth detector.

"And now we are back in time for about 50 minutes. I know it sounds like some cock-and-bull story but it IS true." he finished judging the expressions of the girl in front of him. Her face was completely blank as he waited for her response.

"Wow. I guess it's not that bad. After being possessed by a freaking diary and setting loose a gigantic snake which kills at sight and travels through pipes in a school , everything seems possible. Life is pretty much interesting for you, right Potter" she smirked slightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, pretty much" he smiled relieved and shocked by her response. His shoulders sagged in relief from her comment and was grateful at her acceptance. "We need to get out of here, the second me and Hermione will be here soon nearby."

"Yeah; the moon is almost up; I think the party is over at the Shrieking Shack."

"But where will we go. There's a werewolf on loose in the forest. Hermione and the second you will be in Hagrid's Hut. The second me will be outside soon. Where will we go?" Ginny hated to admit but she was panicking. About 10 minutes ago (or maybe 40 minutes later, that's so confusing ), she was flying around trying to calm down and now she got stuck in a messy…mess.

"I have an idea", Harry eyed the broom. Grabbing it, he mentally started plotting. Ginny saw him grab George's broom and his face formed a deep concentrating expression. He eyed the watch and the sky and then making a decision, climbed on the broom. He looked at Ginny and motioned her to climb on the broom with him. Ginny was fairly sure that her face showed a gob smacked expression as he rolled his eyes. Shaking her head, Ginny did as he said. She almost missed his muttered- "Hang on", as he flew them upwards almost vertically. Ginny has been flying for years and she didn't mind the speed or the height but she never shared broom with someone else. She knew Harry was an awesome flier and trusted him but she still had grabbed him tightly, absently pressing her body to his back. It was kind of a bonus.

Harry had real less time and too much to plan, but to his surprise an amazing plan has formed in his mind quite easily and without much effort. ' _Maybe adrenaline'_ He climbed on the broom and motioned Ginny to do the same. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her gob smacked expression. It was quite cute, actually. _Merlin, what's wrong with me._ He felt her climb behind him and was suddenly nervous. As he shot off towards the sky, he felt Ginny's arms encircle his waist and her body pressed up against his back. He concluded, sharing a broom wasn't a bad experience _. Behave, Potter._

"What are you planning?"

"You were right. We had to leave without anyone catching us. So, we wait here amidst the clouds so that we can keep an eye on everyone yet no one would see us"

"That's… That's incredible, Harry. Looks like you'll be giving Hermione a run out of her money."

Harry felt shocked, embarrassed and a bit proud at her cheeky teasing comment. It was unbelievable to hear a girl tease him who used to blush at the sight of his shadow. Maybe he didn't know Ginny Weasley well enough. _She is a human Bertie Blots' Every flavor bean. Every time, something new._

They flew through the clouds, hidden but could point out the Whomping Willow quite distinctly. Soon they saw everyone getting out, Remus transforming and Pettigrew escaping. The rat shot towards the lake, passing beneath the couple on broom with some distance. It took Harry every ounce of control to not go after him and he tried to recall every little thing Hermione said.

Ginny, whose eyes where following the same trail as Harry and didn't bear the danger of crossing Hermione, aimed and hit the rat with a perfect "Petrificus Totalus". Her chaser aim was spot on and the rat froze in its place.

"Ginny! What are you...? Wormtail. Gin, but... you...Hermione said... have you lost it?"

"I know what Hermione said, Harry. But think over it, the first time around you thought Buckbeak died, right? But you and Hermione saved him because no one actually knew what happened to him. It all happened behind the scenes. Same way, the other Harrys thought that Scabbers escaped, but no one saw what actually happened to him. Both of them had two fates, it's your choice that decides them. Don't worry, I have a cover plan, trust me on this. Now please lower us to the ground." As she explained quietly, she took out her handkerchief from her pocket and covered the rat in it, so he couldn't see its attackers.

"You're right and erm… thanks. But I'll have to now go back to Hermione and I can't take him with me, she'll kill me." He whispered, panicking slightly as they climbed back on the broom. He was grateful that Ginny understood the need to capture Pettigrew but he didn't think Hermione would understand the same way. In the background, Harry and Hermione started running towards the Lake after Sirius.

Ginny frowned at how he sounded. "Come on, they are moving. And about this, I'll take him back with me. It's not like I can go back with you." Finally, they reached there in time to see the second Harry rushing forward and casting the Patronus. It was a magnificent stag.

"It's beautiful. Can we look a little closer?", Ginny whispered in awe, unknowingly gripping Harry's robe.

"No, it's not safe with the so many Dementors gliding around. And that is Prongs", he stated proudly. He then briefed about his classes with Professor Lupin and the Patronus Charm.

They saw a rogue Dementor attacking Harry from behind, too late for Harry to do anything. Ginny tightened her grip in fright. Ten seconds later, Ginny and the broom collided with Harry and the Dementor respectively.

"Ouch. Sorry for that" She winced at the collision. The whole thing looked even stupider from here, but Harry just shuddered, grateful to be away from the Dementor.

But then they saw something weird that neither knew happened. Their bodies were enveloped by a golden glowing dome, but of different types. While Harry was glowing golden with shimmers and a dark shadow on it, Ginny was sparkling bronze. The domes weaved into each other, emitting a golden flash wiping out any shadow, and merged together and formed an enlarged dome, surrounding them completely. It was golden with bronze shimmers. The Dementor, who was knocked away slightly from the broom, was destroyed when it touched that dome and all that remained was a poof of smoke. The dome vanished as soon as Harry awakened.

It all happened in mere 6 seconds, and both Harry and Ginny had same thought: What was that?

Harry saw Snape approaching. He landed the broom in the forest, he sighed, he has to go back to save Sirius.

"Ginny, you okay?"

"Yeah, just shocked, I guess. Forget it." She shook herself and took the broom from Harry's hand. Now it she had to prove Pettigrew guilty, but she already had a plan for that.

"Be careful, okay. We probably need to talk about that. And don't tell anyone anything. I have to go now or Hermione might come. We'll talk later okay."

"Of course, I know. Go, save Sirius. And don't tell Hermione or Ron about me. Or about the golden glow thingy, please. I need to go now, before George notices his broom stolen. Take care, Harry."

"I will." He promised and was a bit stunned when she hugged him before climbing the broom. Harry watched as she flew away to the Gryffindor Tower until he lost sight of her. Being away from Harry felt weirdly awful but right now Ginny had a mission.

Sneaking inside her now empty dorm, she put her wand on one side of the bed and the frozen rat on the other while pretending to be tired. Let the game begin.

* * *

 **8:02 pm**

Minerva McGonagall was tired. Three of her students were in the Hospital Wing, while one of her former student was caught to be sentenced for Dementor's Kiss. She knew Black was dangerous and probably deserved it but her heart clenched remembering, one of her most brilliant student. Never, she thought, this would happen to the charming pranksters of Hogwarts. She sighed wondering what was becoming of Hogwarts. Series of accidents, injuries were occurring. Most of them happened to or around Mr. Potter. She wondered if that boy may have any peaceful time in the Wizarding world.

She was now moving to the Gryffindor Common Room to find the rest of the Weasley siblings, to inform them about their second youngest. As soon as the portrait hole opened, she heard an ear-splitting scream.

She rushed inside, seeing the startled expression from the almost full Common room when another scream erupted from the girls' staircase. She knew the voice belonging to one of her student- Ginevra Weasley.

She climbed up the stairs as fast as she can; her animagus form provided stability and agility even in her human state and blasted open the door, only to meet with a sight that froze her completely

"Hello Professor. Now, please step aside or I blast her pretty little head", spat Peter Pettigrew holding Ginevra hostage with an arm around her throat, choking her while the other hand kept a wand steady on the side of her head.

* * *

 **7:59 pm**

A part of her mind was screaming- _Am_ _I an idiot? He blasted 13 people in a single curse while cutting off his finger and transforming into a rat. He will kill you before you can even scream 'rat'. I'm crossing every limit of craziness. Flying alone, knocking a Dementor, using time turners, provoking a mass murderer. Merlin's great grey beard…_

While other part of mind was chanting - _I'm a Gryffindor. I'm a Gryffindor. I'm a Gryffindor. I'm a Gryffindor. ..._

From the corner of her eyes she could see its tail moving slightly. The curse was wearing off, and her heart was beating so hard and fast, to shake the whole Tower but she was trying to look calm and nonchalant sitting on her dorm-mate's bed, which was quite a feat for a person who kept a murderer in her room. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She can't back out, not now.

 _Think of justice, of her poor muggles he killed, of the innocent man paying for someone else's sins, of Harry. He might lose his only magical family. He deserves this. He needs this._

Within a few moments, a thumping sound came. She turned to see a pathetic looking man holding her wand, pointing it at her, starting to wave it.

Acting aside, Ginny found herself so frightened and stunned, that she screamed and screamed loud for her life. The _man_ growled slightly at her for making a noise before shooting a spell at her, which missed her slightly by an inch and hit Demelza's bed, which blasted into small splinters. Horrified, she screamed again and ducked towards the door as he shot another curse which hit bed curtains, setting them in fire.

Ginny tried to escape towards the door, but Pettigrew caught her hair with his arm around her neck, keeping her own wand at her head. That was how Professor McGonagall found them.

 _Good, McGonagall is way better witness than the rest of Gryffindor's. Maybe I will live through this. Merlin, just let it be over soon._

In all honesty, this was more difficult and frightening than she initially thought. Breathing was now becoming very hard for her as Pettigrew tightened his grip on her. Her head started spinning from lack of oxygen, so she missed Pettigrew's taunting. The vision in her head was starting to blacken as she was dragged towards the stairs.

 _Please don't let him escape. Please. Harry will never forgive me._ This thought and the dizziness brought tears to her eyes.

As soon as she and her captor stepped on the stairs, a loud alarm rang through the walls and the stairs transformed into a slide. But Ginny lost her momentum as Pettigrew's hand slipped and she fell down the slide, rolling.

 _Mischief Managed_ was her last thought as she hit the floor.

* * *

 **7:56 pm**

Percy Weasley was sitting at one of the corner of the Common Room. Although the NEWTs ended the day before, he couldn't waste time like other students are doing now. He had to fill up the letters of application to the Ministry. He was positive that he had done the best. Just to cover his options, he filled forms of more than one department, like his father and Bill suggested.

To be honest, starting up a new life was an exciting yet terrifying idea. Last year, the family's visit to Egypt was very productive even though he earlier thought it was a waste of money. He had a long talk with his brother and father regarding his goals. While he disliked Bill's dressing, and his earring, and his hair, he also respected his brother. He had a cool and sharp head on his shoulders. His father was great help too, while his position and salary may not be enough, but was a respected member of the Ministry. Percy was shameful of the surprise he felt at his father's knowledge and useful suggestions.

This year was turning out certainly better. He is a Head Boy; he performed well-enough in his exams. Also he felt very pleased when last week his sister, Ginny came to him for his opinion on the school electives. He knew Bill was her most favorite brother and she would ask for his opinion is she could, but she came for Percy. He knew she wouldn't make same stupidity as Ronald. She listened carefully everything he said and asked many questions, from the courses to the teachers. With each answer he could see her confusion clearing and decision making up. When done, she smiled brightly, pecked him in cheek and said "Thank you, Perce" before dashing to her classes, leaving Percy in a classic Weasley blush.

He was very proud of his sister. Though usually he wouldn't show favoritism between his siblings but if given a choice, his preferred would be William and Ginevra. William as he is the most intelligent and knowledgeable person and Ginevra because of her sweet and understanding nature. He was ashamed of his behavior last year. He just assumed she would fit in and make friends as soon as Ron and the Twins did. It was no excuse but the truth. She had grown up a lot after that _incident_. Sometimes she seems years older than she is. Also, Bill and Charlie had encouraged her to do some physical exercises like jogging in account of her sudden growth sprout.

Sighing, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and started the form of Department of International Magical Cooperation, when he heard a familiar voice shriek. Ginny. He left his work on the table, wand in hand and rushed forward towards the stairs. Before he could reach, Professor McGonagall crossed him and climbed up the stairs with the agility and grace of a cat.

Soon, the alarm of the girls' staircase rang out while Percy ordered everyone to back off away from the staircase. All too soon, Ginny rolled out of the stairs clearly unconscious, followed by a man with rat-like face with Ginny's wand in his hand. After them was McGonagall who slid out gracefully pointing her wand at that man?

Meanwhile Ginny lay there, her forehead slightly swollen and her hand bent in a weird way, broken.

The man kicked Professor in the knees making her fall and Percy saw red. He shot a stunning curse at him and was surprised to see more than half of the population hexing that man. No matter how strict she is every Gryffindor likes Professor McGonagall. Professor stood up limping slightly and bound the man, whose hair was now smoking slightly at the combination of curses and hexes.

Fred and George ran in front and picked Ginny up in their arms and were rushing out towards the portrait hole. Confirming that McGonagall was fine, he too ran out after them.

* * *

 **8:07 pm**

"IT IS ALL POTTER'S FAULT. HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A ..." Harry tuned the greasy professor out and concentrated to the chocolate frog which tried to hop out of his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Headmaster and the Minister doing the same and started talking in low voices about some match. Madam Pomphrey was in her office fussing over something. Ron was, as usual, snoring. The only person who paying some attention to the ranting of the mad professor was Hermione, whose pale face indicated that she was wondering about the marks Snape is going to cut off from them.

Suddenly, a cat Patronus stopped in front of Dumbledore and to Harry's surprise it spoke- **Situation in Gryffindor common Room. Get some Aurors and some Veritaserum.** **And prepare a bed in Hospital Wing** \- in McGonagall's voice and dissolved. The matron, hearing the message handed a small vial to Dumbledore and went to get the bed next to Harry arranged. Dumbledore, Minister and Snape moved towards the door to leave, Dumbledore looking calm, Minister curious, and Snape hopeful.

The hopeful look on Snape and Fudge's face made Harry worry. He wondered what this **situation** was. He hoped it wasn't Sirius.

The door of the Hospital Wing opened before they could open it, the Twins and Percy rushed in. Percy stopped short at the sight of Headmaster and Minister, straightened his glasses, and greeted them and started talking but in a very low voice. Harry couldn't understand what they were talking about or what the freaking situation was _._

But all the interest in that situation vanished when he saw what Fred and George were bringing, rather who- Ginny.

She was lying on the bed, eyes closed, expressionless, like she was sleeping. But her face was so pale that it reminded him of last year, when he found her on the floor of the Chambers of Secret. He shuddered and rushed over to her bed, fast enough to make his head spin. Madam Pomphrey was hovering over her, waving her wand madly. Percy and Hermione have also joined her side as soon as the adults left. But Harry didn't notice it all.

 _'_ _Why wasn't she responding? What happened? Did Pettigrew do something to her? Or was it because she hit her head earlier? It's all my fault.'_

A volcano of questions erupted in Harry's head but with no answer. A sad despair and hurt spread over him at the thought of something bad happening to her. It was weird; he never talked to her until today but just being together for an hour made him feel so close to her. After Ron and Hermione, she was his only friend, or he considered as friend. Whether it was because they both saved each other's life or something, but she felt just as close to her, if not more. Weird, indeed.

During Harry's musings, Madam Pomphrey had mended her hand and had awakened her. Her eyes fluttered open and groaned slightly. She blushed when she saw everyone staring at her. Her eyes widened at remembrance but composed her face instantly to innocent confusion. Looking around, Harry was the only one who noticed the expression changes.

"Back off, everyone; let her breathe. Here take these." Madam Pomphrey barked at them shoving George aside and handed 3 vials of potion to Ginny who stared at them confusingly. "For your concussion, dehydration, pain and weakness. Take them right away". Ginny nodded her head at took them all without even making a face.

"You're fine. But need to stay here tonight for observation. You may leave" she said to the Weasley brothers. "Please move to your bed, Ms. Granger and Potter, bed now before I strap you to it." With that she left for her office.

"Okay. What happened?"

"Who was that man?"

"How did he get to your dorms?"

"What are you two doing here?"

Fred and George asked in their usual tennis-match-way, though the last question was for Harry and Hermione. Percy was quite but looked at the three for answers.

"Long story." Hermione said dismissively, which unfortunately the twins noticed. "What happened to Ginny? Is this the _situation_ McGonagall was talking about?"

Now everyone stared at Ginny who blushed. "Umm. I was outside, to see Hagrid, you know about Buckbeak." Everyone nodded. The case of Lucius Malfoy against Hagrid and Buckbeak was quite sensational news at Hogwarts. "Well Hagrid wasn't in there but I found Scabbers." Harry heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath but none of the Weasley brothers noticed. "I caught him before he could run away. I thought maybe that would stop your fighting" She looked at Hermione who smiled gratefully and murmured "Oh, Ginny".

Harry had an idea where this was going but waited patiently trying to keep a straight face. Bertie Blots indeed.

"But it was getting late and none of the three were in the common room, so I took it with to the girls' dormitory, but Hermione wasn't there. I decided I'll return him tomorrow. I left him on the desk and suddenly there was a man instead of a rat there and he got my wand and attacked me with it and McGonagall found us." She finished. To say the rest were shocked would be an understatement.

He didn't know what to feel. He was amused at her sweet, innocent child act. She was definitely a prankster but was subtler and sneaky than the twins. He was mad because she put herself in danger but also grateful she did all of this for him. It certainly warmed him from inside.

"Everyone leave, NOW. Ms. Weasley has you have had your dinner?" Madam Pomphrey returned with a tray of vials.

"No. I might have missed it." Ginny admitted meekly. Percy and the twins took it as a sign to leave. "It's all right. I can have one of the hot chocolate." Pointing towards the table between her and Harry's bed."

"Okay, then if Mr. Potter doesn't have a problem, sharing", to which Harry shook his head quite violently. He had more than enough dose of chocolate. "Well then. Off to your beds."

"Goodnight, Ginny, Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione"

Ginny turned to face Harry while he did the same and grinned at each other.

"Want to tell me the real story"

"Sure" and they talked and talked…

* * *

 **8:01 pm**

Albus Dumbledore was quite pleased. Now walking out of the Hospital Wing and confirming the timely arrival of Harry and Ms. Granger, it was indeed interesting to see how the events of the evening unfolded. He was saddened by the grief of his friend. But there wasn't anything that could have been done by him to save the innocent hippogriff. He was no doubt shocked to see the hippogriff escape, though didn't believe it was because of loose ties. His mind was full of possible guesses, yet kept his face calm. 5 minutes ago, when he heard Sirius confess everything, his mind started to form an idea of what happened and what could happen. He gave his instructions to Ms. Granger who understood them and applied them perfectly. He is proud of his students who managed to deal with a task better than an adult. Walking on the way towards the direction of Astronomy Tower where Sirius was kept, he saw a confused Cornelius and fuming Severus, advancing towards him. They stopped in front of him.

Snape practically screamed "He escaped". He then strode inside the Hospital Wing and started screaming at Harry, who was least concerned about it. Ms. Granger was looking quite pale, while Madam Pomphrey was trying to ignore the screaming. Mr. Weasley somehow slept throughout this, though he was sure that he wasn't given a sleeping potion.

Turning to Cornelius, he managed to coerce him into removing Dementors from Hogwarts. Once done, they discussed about the arrangements of the Quidditch World Cup. It was when; Minerva's Patronus gave him a message: **Situation in Gryffindor Common Room. Get some Aurors and some Veritaserum.** **And prepare a bed in Hospital Wing.** She sounded serious but also worried, which didn't happen quite often. Madam Pomphrey handed him a vial of Veritaserum and turned to prepare a bed. They turned to leave and by the door there were Messrs. Weasley with young Ginevra in their arms. Percy gave us brief summary that some unknown man was keeping Ginny hostage and tried to attack Minerva but the students hexed him. Without wasting a moment, he thanked Percival and left towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Inside the Common room, the scene made his eyebrows rise. The students were huddled to one side while Peter Pettigrew was kept bounded to a chair. Minerva was standing beside him limping slightly. He turned and smiled towards the students and 'suggested' them to take some rest in their dormitories.

As the students left, he walked towards Pettigrew and revived him with his Elder wand. He opened the vial and dropped 3 drops of the truth potion. He knew the Minister and Severus were right behind him.

"State your name"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"What is your purpose here?"

"I was trying to escape."

"How did you survive on Halloween twelve years ago?"

"I was never attacked."

"Then what did Sirius Black do?"

"He cornered me."

"Why would he be after you?"

"Because I betrayed James and Lily Potter"

Minerva let out a gasp and Severus clenched his fists. Cornelius looked quite green.

"How did you betray them?"

"I told my master the secret to their location"

"So, you were their secret keeper?"  
"Yes"

"Did you cast the curse which killed 13 muggles?"

"Yes"

"How did you enter Hogwarts?

"I disguised as Ron Weasley's pet."

"Are you an animagus?"

"Yes"

"What is your form?"

"A rat"

"Is that how you escaped that night?"

"Yes"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

Snape tore away his sleeve and found the inked Dark mark in his arm. He staggered back and left the Common room. The younger man needed some time to calm himself, though a chat between them was due soon.

"You lived in the Weasley household for 12 years as a rat. Why didn't anyone found that suspicious?"

"I confunded all of them using the wand of Molly Weasley. I wiped Arthur Weasley's memory, once."

Dumbledore summoned Fawkes and conjured a parchment. He wrote a message and handed it to his familiar. He understood him without words and flashed away.

"Albus, what about Sirius? Did they…"

"Fortunately not, Minerva. Mr. Black has somehow again managed to escape."

Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder was this capture of Peter Pettigrew was merely a coincidence or something else.

* * *

 **8:35 pm**

Amelia Bones was usually a calm, polite and patient person. Being the head of one of the most important departments in the ministry, these traits are severely needed. But right now her temper was at the peak just by the presence of another _creature_ sitting right in front of her- Dolores Umbridge. This creature is biologically a human, had appearance of a toad, and actions of a bitch and possessed a certain quality of bringing out the worst out of everyone.

A cough followed by a high pitched _giggle_ broke her musings. Taking a deep breath, she faced the _person_ in front. But before the toad could open her mouth, a phoenix flamed by her side bearing a message, which earned a squeak from Umbridge. It was Dumbledore's. Thank Merlin.

 **Madam Bones,**

 **We need assistance of yourself and your Aurors at Hogwarts. It's quite urgent matter. Fawkes will be aiding in your arrival.**

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Amelia was alerted. Dumbledore use his phoenix at emergencies, also refrained to get Ministry involved in the matters of Hogwarts. Whatever it might be, it was definitely serious. Calling for her secretary, Amelia asked her to summon Shacklebolt since Rufus was out for a case, and give him the message. The phoenix was still here, so walked towards him.

"Are you to take me to Hogwarts?" The phoenix let out a slow calming music, in affirmation. She was about to leave when another cough startled her. She forgot about Umbridge completely. Why couldn't she just…

"Ohm. Amelia you wouldn't mind me coming along with you. The Minister is too at Hogwarts; he might need his Under-Secretary." Another giggle.

Bones didn't bother answering her. She had no patience to deal with her right now, though was doubtful that she might be anywhere near helpful. Not waiting for her, she grabbed the phoenix's tail and was surrounded by flames.

The flames subsided and she found herself in the Gryffindor Common Room which was vacant except for Dumbledore looking solemn, Minerva holding her knee and Minister looking nauseous. She stepped in front to see the center of sight, which was a man tied up in a chair. It was Peter Pettigrew who had a Dark Mark on his left arm. Amelia managed to keep her face neutral, just raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Albus?"

"Tested it with Veritaserum myself, Madam Bones."

"Who caught him and where?"

"Minerva did. He was holding a student hostage in the Gryffindor Common Room." Then the whole evening was disclosed to her.

"But how did a man entered the castle let alone inside the Common Room?" She frowned, looks like isn't Hogwarts now as safe as it used to be. She noted it for future.

"He is an illegal animagus, a rat. He lived on last 3 years as a pet to Ronald Weasley, and earlier belonged to his brother, Percy Weasley. The student he held hostage was their sister, Ginevra Weasley. Looks like Black weren't all guilty." Fudge looked even sicker at that thought.

"I would require your and Minerva's statement."

"Ohm. Headmaster, pardon me but that doesn't prove..." Unfortunately, Umbridge did caught the phoenix's tail in time _. Damn_.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, Dolores, but now it falls under the DMLE and me." Amelia cut Umbridge off before she said something inappropriate. This matter was more sensitive than her toady head could decipher. As she earlier stated, she could hardly be any help.

"Then we should let you do your job. Headmaster and I need to allow the Aurors in. Shall we, Albus?" Minerva stated in her firm voice that no one disobeys, and nodded in her direction in a subtle manner. Her demeanor expressed that she mirrored my concerns.

Soon, there was only Minister, Amelia and Umbridge in the dungeon with the prisoner. Fudge finally got the guts to speak.

"This is not good. Not good indeed. If the news comes out, I'll be ruined. I was the one to capture Black. I'll be kicked out of my office faster than I can say Azkaban."

"Oh! Cornelius. Do not worry. Pettigrew being alive doesn't prove Black's innocence" Umbridge cooed at him, trying to get into his better light. Fudge was a clear ladder for her at the Ministry of Magic. She will not let her hard work wash away because of a nuisance.

This time Amelia rolled her eyes. "A whole room full of students saw him attack a student. A trial is inevitable. The more we try to hide, the more will come out."

"Who will be believe a handful of mere children"

"The Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and a ROOM full of children including the Head Boy, the victim Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter"

"He can avoid standing up a trial"

"Do pray tell, how?

"He can escape out. He can be attacked. He could be kissed by a Dementor. Anything can happen"

"Are you telling me that he can escape or be harmed in any way in presence of **two** officials of Ministry of highest order, and later in the scrutiny of the Auror office? That will just put Minister in worse light." She could tell Fudge was by now convinced. Umbridge's face had gone pink like her dress.

"Amelia is right, Dolores. But, what to do about Black? What if he tries to undermine the Ministry? What about then?"

"Do not worry about Black, Minister. Leave me to it. I'm sure I can convince him. Also with the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, this will be out of news in no time."

"And how will you do it, _Amelia_ " Umbridge sneered at her, positively seething at her being showed down.

"Never have you minded, _Dolores_. It indeed is above your expertise".

Umbridge looked even madder, if possible while Fudge was obvious to the interaction of the ladies.

"All right, good. Amelia, we'll leave you to it. I have to get back at the Ministry soon."

"Sure, Minister"

By now, Headmaster and Minerva were back with the Aurors. It was Kingsley and Nymphadora. Good. Minerva observed the surrounding and smiled at her. The Ministry and his Undersecretary took their leave while the Aurors handled their prisoner. Amelia ignored the peeping students who watched the scene from the staircase, trying their best to hear each bit of news.

"I believe both of you and some of your student will be needed in the Ministry soon for the trail. I hope Mr. Black will be officially announced non-guilty."

Minerva looked pleased but it was Albus' look which was quite different. It was calculating. She dismissed it, for now.

She was too tired to figure Dumbledore out. Dealing with Umbridge and Minister was enough for one day. She would have preferred to have Fudge out of the Minister's Office but the time was not correct. With the upcoming World Cup and Triwizard Tournament, the Ministry cannot afford such a serious change now. Besides this gave enough spark for the right time later. Till then, she'll wait and maybe form an alliance with Black.

 _Good. Another servant of the Dark Lord is held captive. What an unpredictable night. Maybe I could see Susan on the way out._

* * *

 **11:59 pm**

Miles away, in a silent, dark house, a man opened his eyes. His caretaker and keeper elf wasn't here. It made things easy for him. Finally, finally he was free; out of the control of the voice in his head. Walking inside the next room, he saw someone sleeping, unaware of his presence, his _father_. The man who enslaved him, kept him like a prisoner in his own house. Now he will learn his lesson.

Taking the wand kept at the bedside table, he felt the familiar rush of magic, of energy, of power. Pointing his wand at his captor turned victim, he casted "Imperio"

And he laughed; and laughed; and laughed.

Behind him, the clock stuck 12 and rang out 12 times.

* * *

 **Hello and I'm back. This is the first chapter of the re-edited Arbitrium. There are some minute changes. For the first-timers** :

 **This is a Soul-bond fic.**

 **I'll be avoiding stuff like unnecessary ancestors and hundreds of vaults.**

 **There will be no particular bashing of any character (except Voldemort, Bellatrix and Umbridge). Everyone has good and bad sides and it will be shown for each character.**

 **To better understanding you can look at the map of ground I referred to:-** ** _hp - lexicon images / maps / hogwarts-map-cm . jpg_**

 **The polls and quizzes will be updated on my bio along with the chapters. The answers to the quizzes will be hidden among the chapter.**

 **Does the time reference confuse you? Is it better? or worse?**

 **Any suggestion, comment or query, please review. Hope you like it.**

 **Next chapter:** **A Walk to Remember**

 **Echo**


	3. CHAPTER 2: A Walk to Remember

ARBITRIUM

 **(** ** _Latin_** **)**

 **Decision, Will, Intrusion, Control**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: A WALK TO REMEMBER**

 _And he laughed. And laughed. And laughed._

 _Behind him, the clock stuck 12 and rang out 12 times._

* * *

 **June 24, Friday**

"... It's not like you care about Crookshanks, Ronald."

"Honestly woman, I just want to buy him a treat. What's wrong with that? I have been accusing the poor guy the whole time."

"Of course you would apologize to him, but not to me. You are ..."

Harry smiled at yet another fight between his friends, shaking his head at half amusement, half exasperation. Though after last night, he needed some normalcy. Madam Pomphrey had discharged them about 15 minutes ago. They were now on the way to the Great Hall as Ron didn't want to miss a single serving of food from the Great Hall.

Hermione updated Ron about the time turner on the way. Which was the initial topic of their fight? The topic of their fight changed from time travelling to Scabbers and then from Scabbers to Crookshanks. More like Harry sneaking to Honeydukes. But he had already decided that he won't go this weekend. After that incident with Malfoy and Snape, and without the map, it was only an engraved invite for trouble, which he had enough for this year. At that Hermione beamed, Ron huffed and Ginny smiled encouragingly in the background.

He sighed. Looking at his right towards his other companion, Ginny, who was shocked at the length and intensity of the fight between her brother and Hermione. Of course, she had never been 'round us to _experience_ it.

A flash of guilt hit him. They have never tried to include her with them. Hell, Ron had shooed her away so many times and he didn't stop him. He should have, especially after the Chambers. And yet she risked her life to free his godfather. She is so brave and nice and...

He remembered the conversation from last night.

* * *

 _Ginny turned to face Harry while he did the same and grinned at each other._

 _"Want to tell me the real story"_

 _"Sure"_

 _Making sure no one was paying attention to them, she asked, "First tell me. Did you make it in time? Well of course you did. Silly me. How is Sirius? What happened after I left? Where did he go? Where will he stay? No one suspects anything, do they? "_

 _Before she could ramble more questions, Harry cut her off, "Yes, he's fine. I don't know where he went or where he will stay. Yes, we made it in time and no one suspects anything." He broke off for a moment, reconsidering and added, "Except Snape. But no one believes him."_

 _"Oh! Thank Merlin." she exclaimed, drowning the hot chocolate. He was glad that she had saved him from eating anymore chocolate. She placed the mug she emptied in less than ten seconds on the bedside table and picked up another bar of chocolate while look at him eagerly. He wondered if she's that hungry or if she has a chocolate fetish. When he didn't say anything, she burst out, "Come on; Give me some details, I want to know everything."_

 _"What about you? How did you end up in the Hospital wing? Are you going to answer my questions?". Honestly, it didn't matter that much, it was fun to see her riled up. But he was also curious and a bit worried. He hoped she didn't fell into danger because of him._

 _"Yeah, but I asked first. Come on, spill"_

 _"Okay, when you left, and in perfect timing I might add, I found Hermione on the way back. She came looking for me. Then, we rode Buckbeak to the Astronomy Tower and got Sirius out. He took Buckbeak and left. He said I am my father's son." Harry's eyes glistened with tears at the memory. It felt really nice to hear. Ginny smiled softly, knowing how much precious that memory was. It was clear from the look of happiness and pride shining in his face. She hoped that it would be enough to make Harry forget of asking her about her 'accident'. Well it didn't work._

 _"So, what happened with you? Don't think, I will forget about it." Sighing, she wondered how easily he read her._

 _"I flew to my dorm, which luckily was empty. I knew he spell won't hold long, so I kept him in my bed near my wand. He, as I thought, stole it as soon as he got loose and tried to curse me but I screamed and McGonagall came. He held me hostage but forgot a silly little thing; the alarm in the girl's staircase."_

 _"What alarm", Harry interrupted._

 _"It's a charm on the girl's stairs. Boys are not allowing in the girl's side, so if they try to enter, a loud alarm rings up and the staircase turns into a slide. I am surprised you don't know that. That's what happened. We slipped through the slide; I got hit in the head and fainted. That's all I know."_

 _"You let a murderer have your wand. Are you crazy?" He exclaimed, sitting up, but calmed before he got anyone's attention. Harry didn't know if he should be proud of her courage or angry at her stupidity. Unfortunately, he chose the latter._

 _"What else would I have done? Gone to Professors, saying that my brother's pet rat is actually a human who is considered dead by the world." she whisper-snapped at him. She didn't mean to but she hated it when people treated her like a child who didn't know anything._

 _"Sorry. I just feel guilty because you got hurt because of me. If I weren't for me…"_

 _"WOW! Hold that thought right now." Ginny cut him off before he could wallow in his guilt. "It's not your fault. It's that rat's fault. You were not the one who tried to curse me. Stop justifying his actions."_

 _Now Harry got slightly angry, "I am not justifying him." He struggled to keep his voice calm._

 _"Well if you take the guilt and responsibility of his actions, it is like defending him. It was his fault and he is the only one guilty here." she concluded, feeling a bit proud that she stopped his brooding._

 _Harry, on the other hand, was thinking hard. It made sense. Why should he feel responsible or what he did? It was only and only Pettigrew's fault. He took a deep breath, feeling lighter. Turning towards Ginny, he smiled at her to show he wasn't mad anymore and simply said "Thank you, Ginny, for everything. I don't know what I have done to get such great friends but I'm glad."_

 _She understood his words and their meaning underneath, "Your welcome, Harry. Good night."_

 _"Good night", with that he lay back and slept peacefully with a smile in his face._

* * *

Suddenly she looked up at him and Harry realized that he was looking at her for straight 2 minutes. He blushed and dropped her gaze trying to hide his embarrassment, finally understanding how she felt the summer before his second year.

Ginny, on the other hand, couldn't help but gape open mouthed at the _argument_ between his brother and his best-friend. She had have heard that the fights between Ron and Hermione are legendary, but never saw it herself. Hell, she didn't see them fight in Leaky Cauldron last summer. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to understand why they fought like this. It might be because of the mutual attraction between the two, even though they had virtually nothing in common, polar opposites, that's what they are. Also the fact that neither can hold a fair and casual conversation was another factor. With lack of common interest and conversation topics, along with Ron's rude and tactlessness and Hermione's bossy and _perfectionist_ attitude; the only conversation they could hold was a fight, over nothing.

Still it was endearing as well as frustrating to see it. Poor Harry; How does he manage this and his yearly life-threatening adventure? Speaking of Harry, he was too quiet. Looking over she saw him staring at _her,_ his eyes shining with admiration and _interest._

Ginny was over her silly and stupid crush on the Wizarding hero that was the Boy-Who-Lived, after her first year. After a wise decision from her head, Ginny decided to just observe Harry and found that he was like any other guy on school. But she was too embarrassed about her past behavior to even talk, apologize or thank him. Though out of her crush, she could not deny the attraction she felt for her brother's modest, humble, brave and polite friend.

Catching her eye, Harry dropped his eyes and she felt teeny-tiny flicker of disappointment. Ginny saw him blush and embarrassment and tried to distract him.

"Are they always like this? I mean, _always._ "

"You have no idea". _Success, Harry's smiling_. Ginny's grin widened.

"I wonder they will notice if they walked past the way to the Entrance Hall. I am surprised they never get lost in the castle"

"They know the place well enough. Trust me; it's not the first time. Once I left the common room while they were arguing and returned about 20 minutes later, they were still at it and didn't even notice my departure. But they have enough experience to get to the Great Hall while fighting."

The four entered the Hall and took seats beside the twins. The hall was full of whispers and chattering. Ron and Hermione, still arguing, sat beside the twins and were now fighting about the Firebolt; while Harry and Ginny sat beside Neville who was sitting opposite to the twins.

Dumbledore stood up, for his announcement.

"Good Morning. As I am aware the incident of last night has been circulated to the entire school, though there were some errors. I may have heard someone say that a vampire sneaked inside the castle to drink blood from the most beautiful girl of Hogwarts." While saying this, he smiled at a sixth-year Gryffindor who blushed deep.

"I should assure you, there is no such dangerous creature roaming around the Gryffindor Common Room, or any other part of the castle. There, however, was a convict caught attacking a student and Professor McGonagall, with the aid of entire Gryffindor House, he was caught and is now at the Ministry of Magic. For the bravery and courage, I award Gryffindor house 200 points." The whole table cheered, it certainly secured the House Cup. As the cheering silenced, Dumbledore continued.

"The man caught was none other than, Peter Pettigrew who faked his death and framed innocent Sirius Black for his crimes." The silence in the hall was deafening. Giving them no time to get out of the shock, he continued, "Pettigrew is now in custody of the Aurors and will be given a trial soon. On a sadder note, Professor Remus Lupin has submitted his resignation this morning. He is a great teacher and will be missed by all."

Harry didn't know what to say. Why would Professor Lupin leave? His eyes trailed towards the satisfied look on Snape's face and felt a red-hot rage, understanding why he would feel so satisfied after last night and Gryffindor winning 100 points. Ginny grabbed his robe covered arm under the table, her eyes wide. She had noticed that Harry was shaking slightly and his palms started to glow. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down wondering why were his palms glowing. Looking around, he confirmed no one noticed. Ginny kept a hold of his arm and squeezed it gently. Harry tried to ignore the slight tingling of butterflies in his stomach at her touch.

"On a happier note, the Dementors have been permanently removed from the school. And therefore, the trip to Hogsmeade has been preponed from Sunday to today. All third-years and older may leave for the village at 9'o clock. Have a Good Day ahead."

The food appeared and Harry took some toast. Ginny frowned and nudged him.

Harry just shook his head, not feeling hungry. Suddenly two scopes of scrambled egg, mashed potatoes and two sausages were on his plate next to the toasts. He looked at Ginny, who was munching on her eggs, hiding a smile. Harry narrowed his eyes, but got a glare in return. He cowered; her glare matched that of her mother. Sighing he finished his breakfast on plate and a glass full of pumpkin juice. Her eyes twinkled in approval. Harry tried to ignore the slight clamp in his stomach for eating more than his regular appetite. He had no idea how Ginny made him do it, but having a healthy meal felt good.

"So, Harry. What are you doing today? With Hogsmeade and all…" Ron trailed off, suggesting not-so-subtly sneaking into Hogsmeade again. But Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. I have some work to do. After all I am not allowed and there's no way to come." Hermione understood what Harry meant and elbowed Ron when he tried to open his mouth. Instead presented a question, "Why would he prepone Hogsmeade visit?"

"Maybe he wanted to distract the students from the unnecessary rumors." Harry suggested shrugging. Hermione's face turned into a calculated one as she nodded and considered his answer. During this, Ginny turned to the twins and asked, "Did any of you get my wand?"

The twins looked at each other and Fred (or George) answered "Sorry, Gin-bug."

"Your wand didn't survive"

"The stair-slide"

Ginny looked rather relieved than sad. Turning to Neville, who was at her other side she said "Neville, I couldn't say yesterday but thanks for your help. I would have failed Herbology without your help". Neville simply smiled and blushed. At Harry and twins' questioning glance, she explained, "Neville has been helping me for my Herbology, during the Hogsmeade visits, as he can't go. Honestly, he's the Merlin of Herbology." Poor Neville choked at his pumpkin juice and turned beet red as the others laughed. Harry was surprised to feel the unnatural burn of jealousy at the thought of Ginny spending time with Neville and hearing her praise him. He wondered if she was past her feeling for Harry and developed some for Neville instead. That thought brought an uncomfortable feeling in his chest, but he ignored it.

Ron and Hermione were ready to leave for the Common Room before going to Hogsmeade. Harry decided to stay for a while and asked them to leave without waiting (or worrying) for him. As they left, Ginny turned to Harry and asked.

"Want to see Hagrid. I am sure he might want someone to talk to after his _loss_." Her brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

For a moment, Harry was mesmerized. She was really beautiful. Yes, he had noticed girls, one of the being Cho Chang who was very pretty. But now, she appeared fake to him, pretty not beautiful. Ginny's beautiful. Her mischievous sparkling eyes, fiery red hair, her soft lips...

For the second time caught him. Cursing at his lack of tact and self-control, he mentally smacked himself but managed not to show his embarrassment again. Just as most of the Hall emptied, Harry and Ginny got out to the grounds. Walking towards the Hagrid's Hut, they saw a carriage by the gate and standing beside it was Professor Lupin with his luggage. Not liking what he was seeing Harry rushed towards him.

"Professor Lupin. Why is a carriage here? Are you leaving? But school doesn't end... Can't you wait till the end of terms? Why did you resign, anyway? No one knows about last night, right. Did Dumbledore say anything? Did Snape?" Harry kept on going. Remus was amused as well as touched at the young boy's constant questions. It still awed him how much Harry looked like James.

"Slow down, Harry. Breathe. It seems that Professor Snape has accidently slipped about my condition. It's almost good to see the Hogwarts Rumor Mill is as effective as it was at our time. Some things never change, I guess. By tomorrow, the parents will know and Dumbledore will be hounded by letters against my appointment. It is best that I resign by myself."

"But, you are the best Defense teacher we ever had." Harry said weakly, knowing nothing he will say change anything.

"It's okay! Harry. Also, our mutual friend may need some assistance soon. Speaking of that" Lupin opened the small bag in his hand and dug out three items. The Invisibility Cloak, The Marauder's Map and today's Daily Prophet. "Since I am no longer your teacher, it's safe to hand you these. I was hoping to see you before leaving. And read the first page on the paper."

Taking them, Harry looked into the paper-

 **PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE.**

 **FIRST CLASS, ORDER OF MERLIN RECEIVER - A DEATH EATER**

The highlight was large and bold. Beneath it was a picture of Sirius, the Minister, a younger Pettigrew and an unknown person, most likely some Ministry worker.

 **Before the dawn of this morning, the Ministry was at roar. The Minister of Magic visited Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at a false alarm of the sighting of Sirius Black. Sirius Black is a convict, who escaped from Azkaban, about a year ago. Charged on the murder of Peter Pettigrew and causing an explosion resulting in death of 13 muggles. He was shipped to Azkaban without a trial under the orders of Bartemius Crouch.**

 **Black was not found but another person was found attacking a student of Hogwarts, Ginevra Weasley, daughter of Ministry worker Arthur Weasley. The attacker was none other than the person believed to be dead, PETER PETTIGREW.**

 **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself, in presence of Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and the Minister of Magic questioned Pettigrew under the strongest truth-potion, Veritaserum. The contents of the questioning are unknown but an hour later; Pettigrew was witnessed to be dragged away to the Ministry by Aurors.**

 **It is confirmed that on the left hand of Peter Pettigrew there was the DARK MARK tattooed.**

 **Later Madam Bones, the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement stated-"Nothing is confirmed. Unlike Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew will be given a complete trial. If he is found guilty, he will be shipped to Azkaban and his Order of Merlin will be taken away. Given his statement, it will be decided that whether Pettigrew or Black is responsible for the betrayal of the Potters and the death of 13 muggles."**

 **The trial is to be conducted on 30th of this month in front of the whole Wizengamot.**

 **The Minister of Magic has refused to comment on the situation.**

 **Barty Crouch, who had casted Black to Azkaban without any trial, is mysteriously absent from the Ministry during this whole fiasco.**

 **Albus Dumbledore has refused to let any reporters question anyone from any student or teaching staff and has refused to comment himself.**

 **Sirius Black, who was friends with the Potters and Pettigrew as well as godfather to Harry Potter, The boy who lived, is still out of sight. What this trial will mean to young Mr. Potter, who is now in the third year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is unknown.**

 **Further story... Pg. 2**

 **Quidditch World Cup ... Pg. 2-3**

 **The Dark Mark- a curse ... Pg. 4**

 **Barty Crouch- Rise and fall ... Pg. 5**

 **Is Hogwarts not safe enough ...Pg. 7**

 **The Dark Night, 13 years ago ...Pg. 8**

"Does... Does that mean Sirius will be free, Professor?" Harry croaked out, overwhelmed with emotion

"Hopefully; I have heard of Amelia Bones. She is strict but trustworthy. She will arrange a trial." Looking at the watch, Remus concluded, "And call me Remus, Harry. Or better, Moony. I should leave now. I need to give Sirius the good news. Take care of yourself, Harry. You are truly your father's son." He smiled at him and for the first time notice of his companion. His smile widened.

 _'_ _Ah! Potters and redheads.'_

"Goodbye Harry, Miss Weasley". With that, he climbed into the carriage and it started moving. Harry stood there waving till it was out of sight.

Ginny who was standing beside at some distance to give the pair some space, touched Harry on the shoulder in silent support. Harry wiped his eyes murmuring about the wind and dust. Finally facing Ginny, he smiled which she returned brightly. With a nod of head, he pointed towards their initial destination, Hagrid's Hut. The walk was silent but very comfortable. In the serene atmosphere, Harry quietly celebrated his godfather's freedom and Ginny enjoyed Harry's happiness.

Seeing the distinct gleam of happiness in his eyes and the slight bounce in his walk, she concluded one thing- Sirius Black is good for Harry. And heaven forbid anything to ruin it.

* * *

"Chunk! Chunk! Chunk!"

In the dungeons of the old castle of Hogwarts, a man was chopped some herbs furiously, taking out all of his anger on the leaves. He was at a blind rage. Reading the Prophet early morning has never been a curse before. Black was going to be freed. He spat at the ground at the thought. Some calm portion of his mind was happy that the real betrayer was caught.

"Chunk! Chunk! Chunk!"

He had spilled Lupin's secret to Malfoy who was more than happy to spread the news.

"Chunk! Chunk! Chunk!"

 _Another of_ them _, out of here_

But most of his mind was caught up with the fact that Black would be free and he had lost his chances of getting an Order of Merlin. He hoped after that people may forget his status as former Death Eater, but Black ruined it all. As always, that petty little group of James Potter has taken away his glory. Even if Black wasn't their secret keeper, he suggested the change. Where was the Gryffindor courage then? He was a wimp to back out the last minute. With Dark Lord and Pettigrew, he too was responsible. They were all responsible.

The knife slipped and cut the potion master's finger, but the man hardly noticed the blood dripping into the exotic herbs.

Then a quiet voice in his head said- 'Including me'.

* * *

Reaching the hut, Harry and Ginny were disappointed to see Hagrid absent. Now nothing left to do, Ginny suggested a walk by the lake. So they did. Walking by the lake, Ginny broke the silence. They could hear the carriages to Hogsmeade leave and wondered if Hagrid was celebrating in Hogsmeade.

"The view here is really beautiful in the dawn. It looks like the sun is coming out of the water."

"It sounds beautiful. But that is very early in morning, what do you do here?"

"I jog around the lake every morning. Couldn't do it today with being the Hospital Wing"

"Wow. I didn't know wizards were involved his physical activities like muggles"

"They don't, usually" She explained. "It was something Bill suggested last summer."

* * *

 _"Hey, Firefly" Bill came up behind her as she was packing, startling her. They have been in Egypt for a month visiting tombs and pyramids. The whole month she caught Bill staring at her and knew he will be talking to her soon._

 _'Looks like the time has come', she sighed._

 _"Hey Bill. What are you doing here?", she asked in a mock innocent voice, making her brothers chuckle._

 _"Brat; I know that you know why I am here. Come on, Charlie and I need to talk to you, as the rest are out for some last-time shopping stuff."_

 _Ginny agreed and Charlie entered the room. The Weasley brothers sat on the side of the bed side-by-side and Ginny facing them on the other corner. There was an eerie silence in the room._

 _"Firefly, I won't ask you what happened last year or how do you feel. I know what happened and that you feel like crap. You aren't sleeping well, making a fake happy smile and silencing the bed with mum's wand so no one hears you scream from nightmares."_

 _The last statement did shock Ginny. She has been very careful in doing the charms and_ borrowing _the wand. After a moment of silence, she decided to be out with. "How do you know?"_

 _"I am a curse breaker, kiddo" was the reply she got as if it explained everything. At her raised eyebrows he elaborated-"As a curse breaker we first use our instinct to identify magic. I felt the magic around your bed"_

 _"Wait. How can you feel magic, that to something as small as a silencing charm?" Ginny was intrigued, while tugging on the pendant, Bill gave her on her birthday. It was already charmed with protective spells as Ginny could feel the magic on her skin._

 _"Everyone who has a magical core can feel magic. You just have to practice it. Like the way your wand felt when it accepted you" Charlie inserted._

 _"How would I know? I am still using Mum's Merlin-knows-which relative's wand." Well shocked both the men._

 _"What? You mean you didn't get a new wand. But Ron bought his, how come you didn't get it."_

 _"No. Ron broke his old wand. Also I guess Mum is worried if grab a wand, I start doing Dark Magic"_

 _"I am sure there's some misunderstanding, Ginny. Why would Mum think so?" Charlie asked, even if both he and Bill knew what she is on about. They wanted to hear her side of story._

 _She responded with a bitter laugh, now that the topic was open, it felt like a dam has been burst open. "You don't even know half of it. Before coming here, I heard her convincing Dad to home-school me, I am too young, too fragile. Huh! Fragile my... foot."_

 _Charlie raised an eyebrow at the curse knowing what she was initially saying and exchanged a smirk with Bill. Boy or not, every Weasley has crude language._

 _"So, Mum wasn't much of a support I guess", Bill stated coming back to the topic._

 _"Yup. Dad is like never home. Ron is back to ignore his annoying sister, Percy is fawning over either his girlfriend or his Head Boy batch, the Twins are plotting to make a joke shop. And Mum, whole time she pretended like nothing happened. She talks to me like I am 5. I am not five, hell I am not even 12." She ended her rant with a slight quiver in her voice._

 _"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to, but it will be better if you do" Bill asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset her any more._

 _Knowing she wouldn't chance like this to take out her frustrations, she poured out everything. Well almost everything. By the end she saw her brothers exchanging looks._

 _"So you broke through his possession." At her nod, Bill stared at the wall. "Show me your wand" He waved her wand once, a few dull sparks shot out. Charlie watched with interest and Ginny in confusion._

 _"Ginny. I am going say something very important so listen carefully. You know that there hasn't been a girl in Weasley clan in 7 generations, right. You know that seven is a very powerful number. Numbers are important even magically, you will learn that if you take Arithmancy in your third year. You are a powerful witch, Ginny. There is only one kind of wand for a wizard and one wizard for each wand. This wand is so old and used that it shouldn't even work anymore. For any person, any wand but their chosen is nothing more than a piece of wood. If you were still able to cast spell of even average strength using it, it means you are a powerful witch."_

 _"What does the wand do then?" She finally interrupted. This was going way too deep and will be getting a head ache soon._

 _"Wands are used to help us center our magic, to give it a focus point. So, the point is I will try to talk to dad to get you, your own wand. But I don't think it will work. It would be better if practice doing magic as much as you can. Control it; don't let it go out of your hands."_

 _"Also try some muggle physical exercises like jogging, stretching, jumping. It may help too."_

 _"How would exercise help in doing magic?" Exercise was, obviously, an alien concept for the wizarding community._

 _"Ginny. Umm…you…Haven't you noticed you grew up since last month? You look more a year older."_

 _"I do. I thought this growth sprout was normal, you know puberty and all."_

 _"Yes, puberty is a factor but your growth is way faster. The growth in your body is mainly because of your magical growth and vice versa. That is why most of magical school starts teaching children during teenage."_

 _"Is that why Mum feeds us so much?"_

 _"Somewhat. But mainly she is just cracked" Charlie said, making them all laugh_

* * *

"Wow that's pretty deep" Harry finally said. He felt intrigued by this information. Shouldn't teachers explain this to them? They teach how to do spells and charms but not the basis of magic.

"I felt the same way. So every morning I come here and do laps around the lake." Ginny was glad he took it seriously. She was afraid he might be bored of the story.

"Is that why you added twice of what I eat in my plate? You are becoming like Mrs. Weasley." Harry teased her.

"Are you saying it's a bad thing, Harry" Ginny teased him back, narrowing her eyes in fake anger. It worked as Harry looked alarmed and stammered an apology.

"I… I didn't…" He stopped his apology when he heard Ginny chuckle and elbowed her. After a seconds of lightness, she continued.

"Later, I searched about it as much as I could in the Library. There are many old books on Magic and the factors affecting, from the Restricted Section. There were many other such facts about magic. I haven't got time to read it much since I found during the Easter holidays."

"What do they say?" Harry asked her. Even if he knew he could just go and read the book in Library, but he wanted to hear from her. It would be faster and there was something in her way of explaining, that everything she says makes sense.

"Well, the chapter I first read was titled- Body Mind Magic. It said that not just body, but our mind also supports our magic. Our mind, our emotion, our intentions all of these are factors needed to do magic. These three are interdependent on each other. That's why after doing a strong spell or using magic for a long time, we get exhausted, tired. You get it?"

"Yeah. It sounds like something we subconsciously do. I didn't know there was actual theory on it. It actually explains many things. Like the Patronus charm, it is necessary to dwell on a strong positive emotion."

"And the accidental magic we do, we lose control of our magic when we are feeling some strong negative emotion like anger", Ginny said remembering the time she hexed her brothers and turned them green when they used to tease her.

"Or when we are scared" while Harry was thinking of 'Harry Hunting'.

"Maybe that's why Dumbledore is so unnaturally cheerful and calm all the time; to keep his magic in control."

"Do you think it applies to Neville?" At Ginny's raised eyebrows, he continued "If he is more confident around, he can do better magic than now or vice versa"

"It's possible. If he always nervous and shy, he may not have as much grasp in magic as others, which lowers his confidence even more."

Harry quieted, thinking about himself. Ginny saw a slight frown in his face and asked him about it.

"Oh its nothing. Maybe I am lean and small because my magic is not that strong, perhaps. I mean look at Ron..."

"Ron eats 4 times you do", Ginny snapped before he could continue. "Harry, please don't lower yourself because your horrible relatives don't feed you and yes I know about it. You eat less than a first year and yet you have perfected a charm of NEWTS level in less than 6 months. Yes, you are on the leaner side but still you can do some serious stuff. Have you imagined if eat in proper amount and work-out daily as Bill said, you will be stronger and more powerful and reach near your magical potential before you even graduate from Hogwarts."

"Magical potential? What's that?" Harry didn't want to think himself as almighty but could not help but wonder if it will work. With the constant life-threatening situations, he has been facing since his arrival in the Wizarding World, he might start taking this into consideration.

"The average strength of one's magical core is called Magical potential. Everyone falls under certain criteria on the basis of their magical potential. Some wizards use dark magic to attain their potential and even surpass it. But it is dark and very unstable. That book emphasized very strongly on this. Person doing it is most likely to overload their selves with magic and they lose their physical body into a mere state of energy."

"An incredibly smart mate you have got, Harry Potter", a voice rang from the woods behind them. Coming out of the shadows was a centaur, standing straight and proud but his eyes polite. "We meet again, Harry Potter".

"Firenze, it's nice to see you again." Harry greeted before turning to Ginny, who never saw a centaur before and was clutching his forearm in death-grip. "Calm down, Gin. Firenze is a friend."

Ginny trusted Harry and his judgment so her loosen but didn't withdraw it. Even though there was an air of peace and calm around the centaur but she can't trust anyone she didn't knew. Her 1st year taught her that.

"Worry not, young one. I wish no harm to you and your… friend." His voice was gentle and held some authority. "I was star gazing last night and quite shocked to see sudden shifts in the planetary motions. Venus was quite bright"

While Harry had heard centaurs talk before but it didn't confuse him any less than the first time. Ginny was staring at him as if he was talking in French, German and Latin at once, she has never been too fond of Astronomy. Seeing their faces, Firenze couldn't help but laugh.

"I apologize. I had no intentions to confuse both of you. Maybe it will help if recall what happened last night at the very same place you are standing right now."

Lost in each other's company, they forgot where they were walking to. Harry and Ginny looked at the surrounding and found themselves at the same place where they fainted last night and the golden glow surrounded them. They almost forgot about it. They looked at each other and then at Firenze, who was smiling in a knowing way.

"How do you know about it? Do you know what it was? Do you know what happened? But how, you weren't here, we didn't see anyone around here." Harry echoed the questions both of them had.

"I do not need to see to know, young Harry. It is a centaur's secret I must prevail. Though telling you what you need to know is the task the stars have assigned me. Let me tell you about the ancient times of magic; the era during which Hogwarts was being formed."

"During ancient times, people lived happily. There was no Ministry, no prejudice. Every magical being lived in alliance and peace each other. Time and greed destroyed those peaceful times. One who has heard of those times can only wish to live it. As time evolved the magical beings and non-magical ones were divided. Wizards were separated by their superiority, goblins by their greed, centaurs by their pride and many others. Maybe one day, someone may bring that peace back." His eyes dug into Harry's as he said so.

"My father and fore-fathers have recited me tales of that era. Amongst wizards who previously lived here, there were a couple, bound by love so pure and strong. My fore-father was allies with one of such pair, hundreds of year ago. The witch was a seer and asked my fore-father to tell this tale to their descendants, so as the time will come, we could relay it to the right person. The young couple was said to be bound by their soul, they called it **Coniunctio**. Such mates are very rare. There are many mates born but none of them have the power, purity and love enough to be bonded."

"Are you talking about, like soul bonds?" was the first thing Ginny blurt out as soon as regained her voice. "It's a myth, a story book tale."

"So is magic to muggles." Firenze countered immediately, but his voice held no heat. "It's not some love-at-first-sight fantasy tale. The couple didn't reveal much nor was my ancestor comfortable knowing about such intimate bond. They did say one thing, trust your mate. They are incomplete without each other, the pain of losing one's mate is worse than death. They are strongest with their mates and weakest without them."

"Firenze, why are you telling us about it?"

"I have said what I needed to. You have a long path in front, young ones. Even the brightness of Venus could not stop the glow of Mars. Be careful. I shall not remember this conversation as predicted by the seer."

"Wait. Please tell us more, help us."

"My work is done. Farewell, Harry Potter"

The walk back to the common room was exactly opposite to the one outside. It was uncomfortable, filled with tension. They knew they had to talk but didn't want to. Harry spoke the password and walked inside the deserted common room. Everyone was either outside, enjoying the weather or at Hogsmeade. Harry realized that he didn't even say bye to his friends. When he is with Ginny, he forgets everything else in the world. Not that he minded of course.

The thing that was worrying Harry was Ginny wasn't saying anything. Since they saw Firenze, she had neither uttered a word nor looked at him. This was turning him nervous, very nervous. At least a thousand 'what ifs' were forming in his mind? But one thing was sure, they needed to talk.

They both sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, hidden from the rest of the common room. Unable to bear the silence any more, he blurted out-

"Please say something."

Ginny looked at him, biting her lip. She briefly closed her eye and her face hardens in determination. Taking a deep breath, eyes at the fire, she started-

"Harry, I need to tell you something. Things I have never told anyone. So I need you to listen and please don't interrupt." At his nod, she continued, "You know I am from a big family, the seventh child, the first female born in seven generations. So, I was pampered, loved and cuddled by everyone. But that also sought out, the odd one. A girl rose between six boys. I never fit. When I was 7, Bill left home, for his curse-breaker training. He was my best friend and I felt so lonely. At the night, before he left, he read me a story; the story of the Boy-who-lived. I read it almost every night. No matter how tragic it was, it felt very enchanting. Sometimes I felt bad for him. Every time, after reading the story, I asked myself. Where would you be? Were you alive? One day I just asked Mum, but the twins and Ron heard me and started teasing me about having a crush on the Boy-who-lived."

She sighed. Harry can feel the emotion dripping from her words. He could imagine a smaller Ginny teased by her brothers, sitting alone in the garden.

"They were relentless. So I retaliated. I pranked Ron and the twins were to be punished. After the twins started Hogwarts, Ron and I grew closer. Mostly 'cause he realized he would be alone without me, so he stopped teasing me around. We swam in the pond, cleaned the gardens. For those 2 years, we made the connection; we never had for 8 years. I was delighted. When it was Ron's turn I was heartbroken. I would be alone with no brothers around. As much as prats they were, I missed them a lot. There was no one of my own age. At the station I saw you. With a trunk and an owl, it was obvious that you were a wizard. You were so polite, humble; I thought you were really cute."

She blushed and Harry's face heated too, though the monster in his stomach roared in delight. Honestly, he thought she was cute too, but didn't mention it.

"Then the twins told that it was you; Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived. Losing all decorum, I just wanted to see you again. You were my fascination for 3 years. I had so many questions for you. Then the teasing restarted. But this time, I really had a crush. A crush on the brave and famous yet polite and nice boy, I met on the King's Cross station. Going home, I just waited for Ron's letters to tell me about the sorting, the castle, about you. I so hoped you to be friends with Ron. But Ron hardly wrote. First he wrote Mum on the 2nd week of September, about Hogwarts, sorting to Gryffindor and being friends with you. In a hasty p.s. he added tell Ginny I said hi."

She gave a short bitter laugh, voice choked with tears. But none falls out of her eyes. Harry wanted to do something, but resisted, not knowing what to do, he just listened.

"Then a letter after the Halloween accident, the 1st Quidditch match and before Christmas about the gifts. During the summer holidays after Hogwarts, I pestered Ron about you. At first he gave short answers but later he just avoided me. When the letters I wrote came back unread, I became frustrated and hurt. One time, I was nagging him a bit so he just snapped at me. After that I stopped talking to him. Suddenly, one day at breakfast you were on the table, smiling and greeting me. I was so startled that I squeaked and hid behind Mum. Then I heard twins and Ron telling you about me having a crush on you. I was so embarrassed that I had no idea how to look at you in the eye."

She took a deep breath. After the embarrassing part was over, now came the worst part, her first year.

"Coming to Hogwarts was the best experience. But I never had friend and didn't knew how to make one. Then the metaphor, 'diary is a girl's best friend' became true. Tom Riddle had to be the most attractive and charming person when he wanted to be. You couldn't help but feel comfortable around. He knew the perfect way of talking, the perfect lie to impress. He would keep me awake at night so that if he possessed me during daytime, he would just lie that I might have fallen asleep from my lack of sleep at tiredness turned into small blackouts for a few seconds, and slowly into an hour long. It took him almost 2 months for that. On 2 weeks before Halloween, he decided to _test_ the control and started to make me kill Hagrid's roosters. And he succeeded. When there was some blood left on the uniform, he'd say the twins pranked me. During the time after New Year, the timings of my blackout and the attacks were too same to be a coincident. I tried to tear its pages, but it stuck itself. I threw it in fire, it was fire-proof. Getting desperate, I flashed it in the out-of-order girl's wash-room. Everything felt normal again. At the Valentine's Day, the twins thought it would be amusing to send you a card. I was mortified when Malfoy said it was from me, I swear I didn't. I knew from what Ron and twins told you, you will believe him. Then I saw the diary with you."

"I was so scared. What if it tells you everything? What if it wrote back and spills all my secrets? What if you tell others or Ron or her parents or the Headmaster? What if it tries to possess you too? Only one way was left to steal it back from you, the Diary, and the secrets. Tom wasn't happy, not that I cared at that moment. Apparently, you, Mr. Potter are more interesting than silly, crying, poor Ginny. As per punishment, Tom petrified Hermione, Ron's best friend and Penelope, Percy's girlfriend. Knowing that his charming words wouldn't word on me anymore, he showed me his real face. Even at 16, he was ... evil personified. He threatened me that he will make me kill my brothers and my parents. He taunted that none of my 4 brothers will ever notice if I vanish forever. He kept me conscious as I wrote the last message on the wall. And then, we were in the chambers. You just fought a 60 feet basilisk to save someone you didn't even know."

She wiped the tears pooling in her eyes. Harry knew the story doesn't end here, so just waited.

"The summer wasn't very cheerful. The day after…that incident I overheard my parents talking about homeschooling me. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let Tom win. Everyone was happy to pretend nothing happened. I had nightmares almost every night, waking the whole house with my screams. So I silenced my room so that no one will hear my screams and acted like the sweet, innocent girl I wasn't, not any more. Bill and Charlie really helped me. At Hogwarts, I did some management of misconducts of my previous year. I apologized to each of the petrified student, even Nick, Hagrid and Mrs. Norris. But somehow the word got out and no one wants to be friends with me or even look at me as if I am a basilisk. But I made some cool friends, who accept me after knowing everything. On weekends every month Professor McGonagall calls me to her office and we talk. The whispering and rumors are there, but I have learned to ignore them. Last night, I was just too frustrated and took George's broom for flying, when I saw you by Dementors and well you know the rest.

Harry, I told you everything. Nothing sweetened, nothing exaggerated because I wanted you to know me." Finally facing him, she said, "We both know what Firenze said, and why he did? It is crazy, even scary. It may have sounded like some fairy tale where you meet the right one and have some happy ending. I don't want you to be stuck with me, or live in some delusion of me being the girl who might have imagined for yourself. This is me, Ginevra Weasley. I am not some beautiful princess, Harry. I have seen you compromise; just take everything because you are just too darn noble. No matter what he said, you always have a choice; you don't have to just accept me just because some supernatural thing joined us. Whatever you decide will be fine by me."

 _Liar, liar, liar._ It would break her heart completely and shatter her completely if he rejects her but she has to be sure that he wasn't just being a hero and did as was asked. A part of her begged every power existing, for him to accept her as herself. She wondered if this is what that seer witch meant.

Harry just stared at her, her green eyes piercing down her brown ones, unblinking. He had not said a word. As the seconds passed, Ginny's heart accelerated as fast as a unicorn. Finally, he said-

"I don't have a choice" and Ginny's heart shattered like glass. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. His next words opened her eyes. "I don't _want_ a choice. After hearing about you, I could not believe that such a wonderful girl will ever want to be with me. The more I come to know about you, the more my respect and admiration for you grew. Do not ever think that I would, that I _could_ reject you."

Ginny felt a tear fall down at his words. She felt like the happiest girl in universe. The smile his words caused was simply radiant. He chose her. Ginny Weasley, not Ron's sister or some damsel in distress, or any other beautiful girls the castle is full of; but her. She couldn't describe the feeling that spread through her, but it felt good, really very good.

"But you need to know me too, the very way I did. I don't want you to think of me like some brave hero I am not." Ginny wanted to stop him, to tell him that she doesn't think of him as a celebrity. But she knew it was important for him to confess everything like she did.

"I don't remember my time with my parents at all. For as long as I remember, I have been with the Dursleys and they hate me. I do not want to waste my time with you talking about them; they are of no importance to me. They kept me in a cupboard; made me cook, gave me Dudley's hand-me-downs, and had me do unnecessary chores. They weren't abusive, but they didn't mind me getting hurt. Not all wounds are physical, you know. Dudley and his gang use to bully and hit me and made sure I never had any friends."

Ginny wanted to cry. _How can anyone be so, so ...? urgh. There isn't even a word for those creatures._ Then she wondered how can someone suffer this much and still be this noble and brave. Her awe and respect for Harry increased even more.

"A week before my 11th birthday, I got a letter for the first time. It was from Hogwarts which Uncle Vernon burned it before I could even open it. But more letters came. It felt so awesome. After being unloved and uncared for so long, someone was making this many efforts for me, it was a very good feeling. We shifted to a rock house in between of a sea for my birthday. Hagrid came, breaking the door I must add, and told me about the magical world and took me to Diagon Alley. He's my first friend and he bought me my first present, Hedwig. At Gringotts, I found out I am rich. I never 'saw' this much money before and I owned it. I got my wand which Mr. Ollivander told me is _brother_ to Voldemort's wand since they share phoenix feathers from the same bird and I was supposed to do great things in my life.

At King Cross, I had no idea how to get to the platform, Hagrid again forgot, I'm glad he did. If I wouldn't have heard you and your Mum talking, I might have never gotten into the train. In the train, I made friends with Ron and enemy to Draco Malfoy. Then at the sorting, I almost had a heart attack when it suggested to put me Slytherin. I didn't want to be anywhere near Malfoy. Then at Halloween, the troll tried to attack Hermione in the lavatories, so Ron and I kind of saved her. We have been friends ever since. Because of a bad prank attempt from Malfoy, I got selected in the Quidditch team as the youngest seeker in a century. I was very touched when your mum sent me gifts. It was my best Christmas. Dumbledore gave me my father's invisibility cloak. With many assumptions and slips from Hagrid, Hermione found that there was Philosopher's stone, made by Nicolas Flamel and Dumbledore in the restricted area of the castle, and someone was trying to steal it for Voldemort. Ron and Hermione helped me to pass the hurdles placed by the teachers. It turned out to be Quirrell possessed by Voldemort. Because of a tricky puzzle from Dumbledore, he couldn't get it. Only the one to find it but not use it may retrieve the stone. Quirrell tried to kill me but just burned at my touch. Dumbledore explained my Mum invoked ancient magic when she sacrificed herself for me. Hagrid, as an apology for slipping to Quirrell, gave me an album of my parents' photographs"

Ginny listened to all this. She had, of course, heard about his first year in brief from Ron but as she heard Harry talk she couldn't believe how modest he was. He made each of his dangerous and life-threatening adventure sound like some boring history assignment. She swallowed her gasps at many places, not wanting to disturb him. It was easier if been told at once.

"The summer after was no fun. I never got any letters, had my things locked in the cupboard and Dobby, the house-elf, and threw cake on Uncle Vernon's client. That got me into a room arrest and was rescued by your brothers. On Sept. 1, the barrier locked itself when Ron and I tried to get through. So, we flew to Hogwarts in the flying car which crashed in the Whomping Willow and Ron's wand broke. That year I was haunted by Lockhart's advice for fame and the rumors of me being the Heir of Slytherin. Ron believed that Malfoy was the Heir, so Hermione made Polyjuice Potion and confronted Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle. Then Hermione was petrified, and Hagrid was arrested. He said to follow the spiders, which we did and entered the lair of Aragog. Your dad's car saved us from there. From the page Hermione had torn, we found out the monster was a basilisk. But it was too late. You were taken into the chambers. We found Lockhart trying to run away after wiping our memories; but I took his wand. Inside the chamber, he grabbed Ron's broken wand and did the memory spell which back-fired. Then I got into the chambers, Fawkes helped me by blinding the basilisk and bringing the sword of Gryffindor. I stabbed the basilisk but got hurt. Fawkes healed me with his tears and handed me the diary, which I stabbed with the basilisk fang and Tom Riddle vanished. After that you know what happened."

Ginny barely concealed her winces. He suffered so much, because of her.

"During the summer, Uncle Vernon's fat sister came. I cut a deal with Uncle Vernon to have my Hogsmeade form signed if I behaved. But at the last day, she insulted my parents and I lost it. I blew her up and ran away to the Leaky Cauldron where Minister was waiting for me. The next 2 weeks in Diagon Alley were awesome. I was worried I'd empty my vault. Then Hermione and your family arrived. Hermione bought Crookshanks who was trying to kill Scabbers from the first sight. The night before train, I heard yours parents talking about Sirius Black coming after me. I told Ron and Hermione this at the train. When the Dementor attacked, I heard my mum and dad, screaming. During Divination, the professor predicted my death, seeing the Grim in my tea leaves. Ron and Hermione's fights grew vigor because of their pets. I took extra classes from Moony to repel Dementors and found that he was my dad's friend. Also I couldn't go to Hogsmeade as my uncle didn't sign the form, so the twins gave me a map of Hogwarts which helped me to sneak into Hogsmeade. I learned about Sirius being my godfather. At the last visit I almost got caught by Snape, and informed Moony who took the map away. During Christmas, I got an _anomalous_ Firebolt. Hermione suspected it was from Sirius and told McGonagall who snatched it away for inspection. I got mad at Hermione. Then Crookshanks _ate_ Scabbers and it looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Yesterday at Bucbeak's appeal, we found Scabbers. And then you already know.

So this is the _real_ Harry Potter. What do you think?" He ended in a teasing tone, but the nervousness was palpable.

Ginny smiled sweetly and replied," I think I like Harry Potter more than the Boy-who-lived." This seemed to be the correct thing to say, as he sighed like the weight of the whole world just lifted from his head. He stood up and did an exaggerated bow, kneels down and held his hand in front of her, his eyes mischievous and smiling.

"I don't know anything about being mates and I also understand we need some time with each other before we step into something we are not comfortable with. So till then, would you, Ginevra Weasley like to be my friend?" He asked the last part in a mock loud formal voice, which sounded like Percy's. She couldn't help but laugh, partly amused and partly relieved that he wanted things comfortable yet progressive between them.

"Yes, of course." She held his hand and slight warmth spread through her at his touch and she knew he felt it too. They looked at each other, smiling.

She didn't know about a happy ending but at that moment, everything was just perfect.

Suddenly Hedwig flew over to them with a bunch of letters. Harry freed the letters and recognized the symbol on the seal of the first letter.

It was from Gringotts.

* * *

 **Why would Gringotts send Harry a letter? Because of the bond or something else. Well you will have to see it yourself in the next chapter.**

 **The re-editing is officially complete. The previous readers are requested to read the story and not skip parts thinking they already read it. How do you like the changes, please share.**

 **CHECK OUT: The poll and quizzes are updated in the bio.**

 **Any suggestion, comment or query, please review.**

 **Next chapter:** **Find out the letter's contents, why Dumbledore preponed Hogsmeade weekend and who does Harry spends his summer.**

 **Echo**


	4. CHAPTER 3 : The Train of Memories

ARBITRIUM

 **(** ** _Latin_** **)**

 **Decision, Will, Intrusion, Control**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: THE TRAIN OF MEMORIES**

 **June 29th, Wednesday**

The Hogwarts Express was the most magnificent and beautiful train in existence. It was enchanting, both figuratively and literally. Seeing the red engine smoke out dense stream was such a magical experience for Harry just like the entrance to Diagon Alley. Even after three years, the sight didn't lose its magic. Today sitting on the very same train, on the very same compartment, he was leaving his home after yet another 'exciting' year at Hogwarts. But compared to previous years, this year was much better. They have won the Quidditch Cup, he had the best broom in existence, he enjoyed his time sneaking through Hogsmeade like a teenage he was, he passed his exams with better marks (and got highest marks in DADA), there had been no murder attempts from Voldemort and two wonderful people became a major part of his life. Sirius Black and Ginny Weasley.

Looking out of the window, he was lost in his thoughts. Sirius, his godfather and guardian, is on run because he was betrayed by his best friend and is wanted for murder he didn't commit. After helping him escape from Hogwarts, there has been no news about him, until this morning. When he woke up, he found a note saying-

 **I'm safe and well. Do not worry about me. I promise we will see each other sooner than possible. Till then, take care.**

There was no name or signature on the note, but there was an impression of a dog's muddy paw on the back of the note. Harry has been constantly worried and a bit disappointed at the lack of news from Sirius and almost wanted to send him a letter, but as Hermione wisely said that he was on run and the owls can be easily inspected. One careless mistake and Sirius would be back to Azkaban, near the Dementors. He shuddered at the thought of it. Harry, once again squashed his disappointment and hoped that wherever Sirius was, he was safe and careful. Nothing else mattered more than that.

Pulling himself out of his morose thoughts, he looked around the compartment. Ron was biting the head off of his 6th chocolate frog. Harry has been on chocolate diet ever since he was out of the hospital wing. So, he gave all of his chocolate frogs to Ron, who was now enjoying them. Hermione was hiding behind the 3rd year Arithmancy book. Harry was initially surprised how much it resembled the Mathematics course which was covered in his primary school. According to Hermione, the syllabus of 3rd year was basically the general algebra and numerical. The 4th and 5th year had applications of number in magic and spell casting. This gave Harry a hope that maybe he can take a page from Hermione's book and added this second in the list of "Why to change from Divination to Arithmancy?". The first being Professor Trelawney and her crazy death predictions. Even Ginny approves of the idea.

Ginny.

She has been a god-send. Why didn't he try to get to know her sooner? He would never know the answer. She is sitting right beside him, sleeping and he was glad she was. He knew she had been having nightmares. She looked so calm and serene while sleeping. Ever since the incident in the girls' dorm, she has become an unspoken part of their group. While Ron had mixed opinion and decided on ignoring her, Hermione was happy to have another girl as her friend. Of course this caused a few fights between Ron and Hermione as she voiced her opinion on Ginny's presence. Harry was happy that his friends have accepted (in Ron's case tolerated) her. It was important for him to Ginny to close to him.

A slight tingling shot through his hand, he looked down where Ginny's hand fell from her lap to touch his. He sighed deeply. This has been happening ever since he touched her for the first time, not that he was unhappy about it. That day has changed his life so much, and for better. He still remembered clearly how they shared their memories and emotions with each other and how calmly she took in everything. He still is as surprised as he earlier was that how easily it was to talk to Ginny about everything, especially when he never said anything about his life at Privet Drive to anyone, even to his best friends. He practically blurted out his whole life in front of her and he was thankful she had accepted him as Harry not as 'Boy-Who-Lived' who she used to have a crush on. He reveled that moment which was broken that completely unexpected and utterly confusing letter from Gringotts.

* * *

 **June 24, Friday**

 _Suddenly Hedwig flew over to them with a bunch of letters. Harry freed the letters and recognized the symbol on the seal of the first letter._

 _It was from Gringotts._

 _The said bunch included a thick envelope from Gringotts and another letter. Exchanging a look with Ginny, he opened the folder from Gringotts. It contained a letter and some legal documentation. Opening the letter, he read-_

 ** _Mr. Harry James Potter,_**

 ** _Gryffindor Common Room,_**

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 ** _Gringotts has been acknowledged about your magical emancipation, last night, i.e. June 24, at 7:35 pm. Hence forth, you are now allowed unrestricted access to your vaults including the Potter House's vault, business and properties. You are expected to address your change of status to Gringotts before the end of July, 94._**

 ** _If not addressed the issue by then, Gringotts will seize your vault and properties._**

 ** _The documents attached are the account of your properties, vaults and investments, registered in Gringotts._**

 ** _Your legal and financial advisor, Mr. Patrick Williamson has been informed, you shall be receiving an informed post from him._**

 ** _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_**

 ** _Diagon Alley._**

* * *

To say Harry was shocked would be a major understatement. It didn't escape neither Harry nor Ginny's attention that the letter mentioned **vaults** not vault. Shocked by the letter, he didn't even take a look at the documents or the letter, supposed to be, from Mr. Williamson. Harry and Ginny both concluded the magical emancipation linked with the events of previous night or according to Firenze, the mysterious bond. The couple jumped at the sudden bang that came from the Exploding Snap some first-years were playing, they mutually decided to continue somewhere else. On Ginny's suggestion, they moved to the library. Thankfully, since exams were over, hardly any student was there and no one witnessed the craziness that followed their arrival.

* * *

 _The library was almost empty except for a few second year Ravenclaws, sitting in a group at the left-most corner. If Madam Pince was surprised to see two Gryffindors in the library rather than enjoying outside, she didn't show it. Harry suggested to look for soul bonds and magical bonds first, and then of magical emancipation. Search as they might, they found nothing about their unique situation nor they had any idea what to expect. It was disappointing but not surprising._

 _But the time was not at all wasted. The whole time they talked and talked. Harry received many stories of Ginny's childhood being the youngest child and only girl brought pampering and love, but also smothering and over-protectiveness. She had the advantage of being everyone's favorite but also suffered from lack of female companionship. Harry also noted how she described things. The constant hand motions, her expressions and the bright smile in her lips. It marveled Harry how alive and expressive she was. Harry himself was kind of introverted while Ron and Hermione got excited only over stuff of their interest, which would be Cannons and academics respectively. But Ginny was so full of joy and excitement, which Harry found refreshing and echoed her excitement._

 _They then moved into the magical emancipation which was comparatively easy to find as Ginny has looked for it before. The book was worn out, thick and old. Thankfully, it contained a separate article about magical emancipation._

 _According to it, many sorcerers have researched about the magic and its potential. Sometime after the establishment of the Ministry of Magic, it was derived the age of 17 as the legal age of emancipation since every wizard has a different age of magical emancipation. It was derived from the average minimum of age of magical emancipation amongst a group of young witches and wizards. Magical emancipation is the attainment of a wizard's maximum magical power and strength. Though it is not rare to have wizards reach their legal emancipation but not magical, it was extremely rare to attain magical emancipation before reaching mid-puberty. It was seen in ancient times, though the source of it was unknown. Such wizards were seen to have accelerated and uncontrollable power. Hazards followed them and they were thus kept imprisoned until they had control over their magic._

 _Harry and Ginny exchanged a look at that. It has strengthened Firenze's suggestion to not tell anyone. 'Especially with Ministry's hobby of putting innocents in Azkaban.' Harry thought bitterly._

 _Ginny echoed another phase, which has also bothered Harry. "Have accelerated and uncontrollable power? What if you have it too? What if I do?"_

 _With a deep breath, Harry took out his wand. There was only one way to find out._

 _"_ _Diffindo" he casted at the book. The book tore away from its cover as it was supposed to but also the table was cut and the stone on the floor beneath cracked. To their credit, both the early teens suppressed their reactions very well, given that both were shell-shocked and even a little freaked._

 _Now was Ginny's turn. She took Harry's wand that he silently offered and casted "Reparo", repairing the floor, the table and the book and the above items appeared as good as new. The book lost its previous tears and marks while the table appeared newer and stronger. Without saying, they both got their answer._

 _They were soul-bonded, magically emancipated and have uncontrollable power which they couldn't tell anyone._

* * *

Harry was pulled out of his memory by Ginny's head hitting him as it rolled into his shoulder. He sighed, in silent content. This was something even Ginny didn't know. The constant buzz and warmth they both felt when their skin touched, only Harry had an additional effect from it. He is addicted to it and her touch. It sounded weird from someone who avoids physical touches and contacts. Others' touch still bothered him but not Ginny's. Her touch was intoxicating, addictive and Harry ached for it. Harry would find himself seeking constant contact with her, as much as possible without others seeing. They brushed hands while walking, nudged ankles while sitting and sometimes held hands. Ron and Hermione were surprised at Ginny's involvement to their group by Harry but never commented on it, nor did Ginny. She had also never commented on Harry's strange behavior nor had she said anything when during one lunch he held her left hand the whole time under the table.

Speaking of lunches, Harry remembered that day's lunch, more like the events after lunch.

* * *

 **June 24, Friday**

 _After library, the duo decided to move to the Great Hall for lunch as Harry's stomach alerted them. The walk ended quicker than they thought. They sat at the same spot from the breakfast and once again Ginny added extras on Harry's plate only this time he didn't fight it. Their lunch continued in their little bubble where Harry was telling her in detail about his first year Halloween. As the lunch ended, they stood to leave only to be interrupted by McGonagall's voice._

 _"_ _Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley. One moment"_

 _They turned to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them. Harry then remembered something. "Professor, are you alright? Ginny said you got hurt yesterday.", he blurts out before thinking and then looked a bit awkward. He never spoke to McGonagall, unless it involved she asked something or there was any urgent or academic._

 _She paused and gave her rare smile at her students' concern. She had been truly touched her students' concern and loyalty. "I'm quite alright, Mr. Potter. The headmaster has asked for both of your presence in his office, immediately. Please follow me."_

 _As she walked past them, Harry and Ginny looked at each other and sighed, both wondering when will the chaos end. Ginny whispered, "It was nice of you to ask about her". Seeing the pride twinkling in her eyes, Harry thought it felt nice to see someone be proud of something he did, of him._

 _After a silent uneventful walk through the almost empty castle, they reached the gargoyle, where McGonagall said the password, Mars Bars. Harry wondered how Snape would look like saying the password to Headmaster's office. He choked back a laugh before he could gain McGonagall's attention to himself, but was heard by Ginny, who raised an eyebrow. He just smiled, shaking his head and mouthed "Later"._

 _At Dumbledore's "enter", they entered the office to find it more occupied than Harry has ever seen. Inside were Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, a strict looking woman in Ministry robes, the man from the newspaper Harry earlier saw and another lady in bright pink robes and hat who looked like a toad was staring at Harry as if he was an optical illusion. Uncomfortable, he saw Ginny staring at the toad-lady. He was well known of her hatred with pink._

 _"_ _Ah! Mr. Potter. Pleasure to finally meet you, though I hoped it would be in different situation. I'm Amelia Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We will be needing your cooperation for the trial of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, effective immediately." Said the strict woman. Looking at others Harry noticed, Dumbledore and McGonagall showed no emotion, Minister looked flustered, the other man disgruntled and the toad-lady was still creepily staring at him._

 _"_ _Um.. Yea… I mean, sure, mam. How can I help?" Harry did his best impression of being clueless, and from the looks of it, it worked._

 _"_ _Come on, Amelia. There is no reason to interrogate young Mr. Potter in his school. We can perform a trial and work from there, what is the hurry?" Minister said looking much uncomfortable._

 _"_ _What is the hurry, you say Minister. An innocent man was wrongly accused and imprisoned for 12 years and when the real culprit was caught, he was poisoned the very first day of his capture on the Ministry of Magic, so yes, Cornelius there is a need to hurry. In case you failed to realise Minister, if this news gets out to the press, it will be a havoc. The Ministry will lose its reputation and so will you." Madam Bones said as loud as she could without yelling. She looked aged, tired and aggravated. She knew who might be behind this but had no proof, and that made her very frustrated._

 _Pettigrew was poisoned. While Harry didn't care much about that traitor, he knew he was important for Sirius' trial and freedom._

 _"_ _Amelia, please calm down. I understand this is tough time but get a hold of yourself. Everyone please take a seat." Dumbledore called out as chairs appeared in a row. Fawkes cried a peaceful song from his stand._

 _"_ _Madam Bones, I understand your situation but think twice. We cannot take witness in a school. This is a high profile case which needs to go through a complete trial. These aren't Ministry protocols." The man from newspaper said. He was older than his picture in the newspaper and wore crisp and clean Ministry robes._

 _"_ _So is sending a man into Azkaban without any trial, Mr. Crouch", McGonagall said, her voice showed she was a 'little' mad. "Sure you must remember that."_

 _"_ _I agree I made a mistake, Professor but I do not regret it. With those times, such strict actions were necessary and I refuse to regret it." Mr. Crouch said who was, Harry concluded, responsible for Sirius not getting a trial._

 _"_ _Enough. I believe we are here for Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley's word about incidents of yesterday." Dumbledore 'suggested'._

 _"_ _Yes, right you are, Dumbledore. So Mr. Potter, what … "_

 _"_ _Ahem. Sorry to interrupt you, Amelia, but you are forgetting a little thing. Veritaserum is to be given to every prime witness speaking for such a prime trial." If Madam Bones looked aggravated before, then now she looked murderous. And according to Harry, it was justified. That woman was bad news, plain and simple._

 _"_ _Yes, Dolores, I do understand that. But what you need to remember is that both Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley are underage and we do not administer Veritaserum on minors without the consent of their guardian and …"_

 _"_ _As Headmaster and their temporary guardian, I cannot give the Ministry permit to administer Veritaserum on any of my students." Dumbledore finished._

 _"_ _Anyway, we are losing time. Mr. Potter, have you met Sirius Black?" Harry could practically see Madam Bones' hair greying from the stress._

 _"_ _Yes, last night. In the shrieking shack."_

 _"_ _How did you end up in one of the most haunted building in Britain, Mr. Potter?", this was from Mr. Crouch who received a glare from McGonagall._

 _"_ _Um… we, I mean, Ron, Hermione and I, were chasing Ron's rat, Scabbers who got inside the shrieking shack. We just chased after him without looking. Inside we saw Sirius, and he said he wanted the rat and told me the truth." Harry blurt out the first thing he thought of. He was confused whether to say the truth or hide Sirius' illegal animagus form._

 _"_ _Your friend, Ron, was found with a broken leg, how did that happen?", Madam Bones took charge again._

 _"_ _He slipped down the stairs of the shack. We thought of taking him somewhere slightly less uncomfortable and that's why we entered that room. Before we could leave to get help, we found Sirius there."_

 _"_ _When did you see Peter Pettigrew?"_

 _"_ _He was Scabbers, I mean he turned into a rat, he is an animagus. An unregistered animagus." He added seeing the suspicious as well as disbelieving looks._

 _"_ _If he was with you, then how did Ms. Weasley found him?"_

 _"_ _Professor Lupin, he…um… transformed and Pettigrew used that distraction to escape but Ginny found him."_

 _"_ _You were alone with a werewolf on a full moon. Headmaster, leaving such dangerous half-breeds around children is…" This sentence added Dolores Umbridge in Harry's hate list forever._

 _"_ _Remus Lupin is the most competent Defense against Dark Arts teacher we have ever had. He may be a werewolf, but he is way better than some possessed murderer or fame seeking fraud.", Harry stated in a low voice but the anger was clear in it._

 _"_ _Very sorry, Mr. Potter. I'm sure of Mr. Lupin's capabilities but back to the point…" Madam Bones tried to gather the situation while she was definitely impressed by Harry's view. It was hard to find unprejudiced and cool headed people._

 _"_ _I think it would be better if take the memories of Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley. It can be presented to the Wizengamot, and can be tempered easily. I'm sure the professors have no problem with it." Mr. Crouch suggested, with a neutral face but his posture said as if he knew something. It took Harry everything to not react to this, but still he could feel his face blanch. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny narrow her slightly at Mr. Crouch but her face showing nothing but slight nervousness._

 _"_ _Take our memories? What … How…?" Ginny stammered out, her nervousness showing. At her wavering voice, Harry turned to look at her. She was looking nervous and pale, more so than few seconds ago. He wanted to calm her… but her eyes were shining with… mischief. Damn, she was acting and Harry would have nominated her for Best Actress award or something. He struggled not to laugh._

 _"_ _Please, calm down Ms. Weasley. There is nothing to panic. Let me show you", Professor McGonagall said before taking out her wand which she placed on her temple and a silvery strand emerged wrapped in the wand. "Its completely safe and painless. You will barely feel anything."_

 _"_ _Okay" Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. There were so many things they had to hide, especially if there was someone out to make sure Sirius' name doesn't clear out. Sirius' animagus, his threats to kill Pettigrew, he grabbing Ron and breaking his leg, the time turner and their bond. Any of it can be used against Sirius and Harry couldn't allow that. He hoped either Madam Bones or McGonagall intervened but no luck._

 _Sighing, he closed his eyes and thought about last night along with praying for those memories to change or hide or anything. He felt a wand pressed against his temple and a weird pulling sensation. It wasn't painful but very uncomfortable. He opened his eyes to see the same happening to Ginny. It even looked uncomfortable and he saw Ginny wince and squirmed. He didn't like her feel like that and had to restrain himself from stopping McGonagall who was collecting their memories._

 _By this time, Dumbledore summoned a flat basin filled with some viscose liquid. He poured Harry's memories into the basin and leaned into it. He faintly heard Ginny's loud gasp when he saw headmaster getting sucked inside that basin._

 _McGonagall quietly explained about the pensieve and how it worked. By that time Minister, the toad-lady, Crouch also went inside the bas… pensieve._

 _Madam Bones smiled at the young duo, "After you."_

 _Exchanging a look with Ginny, Harry leaned forward towards it and suddenly sucked inside it. It felt as if he was falling from sky and closed his eyes, holding back a scream. But he was surprised that he landed quite slowly and without hurting. It was as if he was gravity less._

 _Looking around he found himself in the forest, he felt Ginny beside him and sighed. He opened his mouth to ask McGonagall who was standing behind them, when he saw, him, Hermione and Ron running after Scabbers._

 _Wait that didn't happen. How… then it clicked him. The memories have been changed to what he told them. Relief flooded inside him and he felt Ginny's hand clasp his own._

 _He didn't have to look to see her smirk. And he felt the same way. He couldn't help but think of the two words._

 _Mischief Managed._

* * *

The next day, the entire front page of Daily Prophet was covered with the news of the trial and Sirius' freedom. That was the last time Harry heard about his godfather.

Harry wondered if Sirius really meant what he said about Harry moving with him. He tried to not increase his expectations. He knew he had to visit Gringotts this summer and wondered how he is that gonna go? Would his uncle let him leave the house? Would he even let him enter the threshold? He can't imagine Dursleys forgetting the events of last summer.

He sighed deeply. This was not the first time he had wondered about the coming holidays. Ron was all about moving into the Burrow while Hermione tried to remain positive and told him that his relatives wouldn't do that to him and he can always owl the professors or the Headmaster. Ginny didn't outright say anything but he knew she had faith in Sirius and his promise but just in case it doesn't happen, she is with Ron because " _you are mum's seventh son, Harry."_

To say Ginny and Harry spent a lot of time together would be a huge understatement. They would hardly be without each other. After their talk at the common room, they had unspoken agreement to stay friends and see what happens. Even though during the last five days Harry noticed weird things happening. Like his lack of verbal filter around Ginny, the sudden bursts of jealousy whenever he saw her talking or pay attention to any male member of Hogwarts, that **nice** feeling when their skin touched or the feeling of losing something when they weren't touching.

Harry didn't dare mention any of these to Ginny but was quite sure this was happening only to him not her. She somehow knew of his discomfort as she always made sure their ankle stayed in touch when they couldn't hold hands but never said anything or complained as if aware of his embarrassment over his reactions. And he was grateful of that.

A loud and familiar snore interrupted his musing. Ron had fallen asleep, his head lolling to the side and hitting the window continuously. Somehow he still managed to remained asleep. Hermione too saw this and adjusted his head comfortably. At Harry's raised eyebrows, she merely shrugged it off as nothing, while avoiding his eyes. Harry swore he saw her slight blush but let go the opportunity to tease her.

"I'll go and see where the cart lady is? They'll be hungry after waking up." With that she bolted out of the compartment. Ginny, unknown to the show, made herself comfortable on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled as he took in the familiar smell that was Ginny. They had tried to stay away as much as possible in front of their friends, but both felt oddly comfortable at each other's company. Harry Potter's not an idiot. He knows of his attraction to Ginny and also knew that his feelings weren't one sided. He also knew that Ginny was worried that his feelings were forced because of the bond. Only if he could tell her the truth.

Yes, the bond has intensified his feelings but didn't create them. He always had found some connection… some attraction towards her. He remembered the night when he discovered this fact.

* * *

 **June 26, Sunday**

 _It was late in the night when Harry rolled out of his bed. He could hear his best friend's snores. Finally accepting that he isn't likely to get any sleep, he put on his slippers and sneaked down to the common room. As he stepped out of the staircase, he bit back a scream._

 _"_ _Ginny. Wha…What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Hey Harry, I think I should be the one to ask you that. I didn't know you too are a member of the_ Insomniac Club. _"_

 _Even after the events of last night and this morning, Harry had yet to adapt the cheeky version of Ginny. Then he remembered her rambling about her late night flying schedule. Even though her cheekiness and the darkness of the night, he could make out her tired face._

 _"_ _You out for flying again?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, of course"_

 _"_ _Want some company?"_

 _The words were out of his mouth before he could process it in his mind. Not that he didn't want to but the look on her face made Harry think thrice. Her jaw dropped and she stared at him as if he was an alien_ _._

 _Ginny felt her jaw drop as soon as she heard Harry talk. Never she thought he would want to spend time with her. Even now the events of last night and their talk this morning felt like a dream than reality. Finally gathering herself together, she responded with as much as grace possible to make up for her eccentric behavior._

 _"_ _Alright. But on one condition…" She said with her sparkling with mischief, Harry had become familiar with in the last thirty hours. "I get to ride your Firebolt once." She teased._

 _"_ _Sure" Harry didn't have any problem with that._

 _He ran back and brought it fast. Without wasting any time, he grabbed Ginny's hand and walked out of the room. During the whole walk, she was in a daze and kept staring at their clasped hands. She had seen more than enough times Harry shy away from touch or any physical contact. She was shocked to see Quidditch pitch when she looked up._

 _Harry turned and handed her the broom. Coming out of her surprise, she smattered-_

 _"_ _Harry, I was kidding. You don't have to give me your broom. I was just teasing."_

 _"_ _Well, I am not. I know you wanna try it. Go on. I trust you."_

 _The last line was not something Ginny heard a lot. She looked into his eyes and she can tell that he meant it. A big shot of happiness and confidence hit her and she grinned. Someone trusted her. Harry trusted her. After a year of scrutiny, tension and distrust, Harry's words have released the self-confidence, she had lost after the ordeal of the Chambers._

 _Harry saw the hesitation melt away from Ginny's face and a brilliant smile took its place. It was obvious that his words held deeper meaning for Ginny. Though he was simply happy to see that smile on her face._

 _She took the broom and climbed on it. Within seconds she was in the sky flying across the grounds. Even though she was flying very fast, it was slower than Harry's usual speed and way slower than the highest speed of Firebolt. But it was more because she was riding Harry's broom for the first time. Still Harry could practically feel her joy and happiness._

 _About five minutes later, she lowered herself near the ground level and looked at him._

 _"_ _Are you going to fly or just stand there watching?"_

 _"_ _Not a bad idea. You are truly beauti… I mean brilliant flyer."_

 _Ginny blushed noticeably which was a hard feat since her face was already red because of the flying._

 _Shaking it off, she offered –"Come on, fly with me. You can then show me what is this capable of."_

 _Not finding any reason to refuse, he nodded. "Alright, but this time, you will be in front."_

 _"_ _Done"_

 _Soon again, for the second time in last thirty hours, Harry and Ginny shared a broom only this time with their positions switched._

 _The duo continued flying some more when Harry asked about her broom._

 _"_ _Well I don't have one. At home, I nick my brothers' and here at Hogwarts I use the school ones. But yesterday, the broom cupboard was… umm…occupied so I took George's."_

 _"_ _Occupied, what do you mean occu… oh…OH!" Had she not been blushing herself, she would have laughed at his reaction._

 _Suddenly sharing a broom with Ginny and sitting behind her with his hands around her waist didn't seem to be a good idea after all. The thought of Ginny and (or rather in) the broom cupboard activities made Harry very uncomfortable. As subtly as possible, he tried to move away from her hoping that she wouldn't notice._

 _"_ _Hey, what's wrong?". Damn, she did notice. Think Potter, think._

 _"_ _Nothing, just thought you might be uncomfortable and not have enough space out front." Nice save._

 _"_ _Nah. I'm fine but if you have any problem…"_

 _"_ _No, not at all." That was true. His momentary panic had taken care of his 'un-comfort'._

 _He shook his head and concentrated on the flight and enjoy. And enjoy he did. Never had he felt this comfortable and open with anyone._

 _That raised a question in his mind. Is it just because of the bond? Is that what it was? Some supernatural magic forcing them together? Would he have liked her even if there were no magical bond between them?_

 _Then he remembered what Firenze told this morning._

 ** _There are many mates born but none of them have the power, purity and love enough to be bonded._**

 _Didn't it mean that only who are mates can be bonded? His thoughts turned towards the people around him._

 _Everyone he knows had some expectations with him. Ron wanted a friend, with whom he could relax and unwind whereas Hermione wanted a study buddy. Dursleys, well forget about them. The whole wizarding world wanted a new hero. But Ginny, she was an enigma. Yes, she had that stupid Boy who lived crush but it's clear that she's over that. 'Thank god for that.'_

 _What if the bond didn't happen yesterday? What then? Would he have not been grateful for what she did for Sirius? Would he not like flying with her?_

 _No, he concluded. That's not true. He liked flying with her and he was more than grateful for what she did for his godfather._

 _Harry Potter likes Ginny Weasley._

 _Maybe the bond has made them more open with each other but it certainly didn't induce the feelings inside Harry. It may sound story -bookish but he now knows that one day or other they would be together. Bond or no bond._

 _Ginny landed the broom on ground but was shocked that Harry didn't move. He remained behind her with his arms tightly around her waist. While it wasn't in her notice in the sky, but their position made her blush. Shaking her head at her stupidity, she called out without turning back._

 _"_ _Harry, you okay?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He croaked out. At this Ginny turned her head to face him and was shocked to see a huge smile on his face and his eyes gazing intensely at her. He merely squeezed her waist a little and climbed out of the broom. "Never been better."_

 _Ginny kept staring at him in shock for the second time this night and wondered – who the heck is this and where is Harry Potter?_

* * *

Harry chuckled lightly as he always did whenever he recalled her expression. He quickly looked to see if anyone noticed him laughing for no reason. But she just looked so shocked and cute. He regretted not being friends with her earlier. Nevertheless, now he tried his best to involve her into the trio as inconspicuously as possible. Though Hermione had never said anything but Harry very well knew from the intuitive look on his friend's face that she suspected something about his newly found feelings. He even wondered if Ginny said something to Hermione, but disregarded that theory quite soon. Ginny wouldn't say anything especially without letting Harry know. Also, Hermione **is** that smart and knows him that much to make things out. But even Hermione could never guess what actually had happened to her two friends and about their… condition.

Harry, himself has no idea what to do with feelings or what are his feelings exactly. He is so confused. After all, he is a teenage boy who has just started to notice the female population around him and then suddenly after a long night of deadly adventures, he found himself bonded with his best mate's sister, a very beautiful sister and started to have all kind of weird and confusing… reactions. He himself doesn't have any idea what and why is he doing anything nowadays. The only time he could relate feeling so torned was when he found out about being a wizard. Totally crazy and unrealistic but nothing ever felt more right.

Nowadays often he wishes he had someone to talk with. Someone who could understand what he was going through. Someone who Harry could share these changes in his life. At times like this, he wishes his father were around, or any father figure. Uncle Vernon is completely out of question. Ron, or any other Weasley for that matter, couldn't exactly help him espacially it involves their youngest baby girl. Lupin would be next but no matter what sharing something like this with someone who has been his teacher for an entire year is kind of awkward. Sirius has been the first name that came up in his mind but to his dissappointment, he had no way of communicating with him, let alone telling him these.

Sighing, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. There was no use wallowing over it, now that he was returning to the Dursleys. No matter how much he wanted to be away from them, he hoped they would show up at the station. It would be highly embarassing to stand in the platform waiting for them to come only for them to never show up. Looking out, he estimated to be 20 minutes away.

"We'll reach in about 20 minutes." Hermione confirmed his mental estimation. "We should these two up." She added looking over towards Ron, who was now drooling on his seat. As he moved to shake Ginny awake, Harry missed his friend's soft smile and how she wiped the drool off the sleeping boy's chin with her napkin.

Likewise she missed the tender way Harry palmed the sleeping girl's face and lightly shook her awake. His eyes trailed on here as she groned, yawned and then streched like a cat making her body rub against his and her clothes hugging her frame. He averted his eyes before anyone could notice his pevertness. Hermione was packing the book in her side bag while was still finding the route to the land of consciousness. While trying to avoid staring at the red-head beside him, he also missed the slight shy smile on her face. Maybe his attempt of being sneaky and obvious wasn't completely successful.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled near the station and Ginny left to wash her face, Hermione gave Harry and Ron some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry, who was watching the platform appear from view behind the trees. Two whole months before he'd see his home again...

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.

"I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now -"

"A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year..."

Ron ignored her.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.

He, Ron, and Hermione stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Harry spotted Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, and when Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry in greeting, his worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed.

"I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Hermione as he and Harry bid her good-bye before parting their ways, then Harry wheeled the trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.

"What's that?" he snarled, staring at the letter from Sirius, Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another -"

"It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"

"Yes, he has. And that would be me." Standing right behind them was Sirius Black. The change in his uncle's face was more than hilarious for everyone present there as he stood still in his place facing the wanted criminal.

"Hey, Harry. Won't you give good ol godfather a hug?" Needing no more, Harry in Sirius' arms and hugged him tightly. His fears were irrelevant. Sirius was safe and he didn't abandon him. "Didn't think I would forget about you, did you?" Harry let him go and laughed, shaking his head and studying his godfather. He looked quite healthy and in a very good shape than the last time he saw him. He was now somewhat resembling the guy from his parents' album.

"Come on. I know you have many questions but not here. Let's get you home first and then we'll talk."

"Wait, what? Home? As in wha.." Harry was stumped, not wanting to get his hopes up.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HOME? YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE NEAR MY HOUSE AND THIS BOY IS GOING NOWHERE WITH YOU." Uncle Vernon finally got his senses back and yelled. Thankfully the station practically empty but a few officers were coming towards them. Slyly, Sirius waved his wand and they turned away looking confused. But no more confused than Harry was. He had no idea why his uncle was stopping him from leaving? Wasn't this what he wanted always?

"Oh hello, Vernon. Long time no see. Anyways to the point, if you think I don't know how you treated this kid all these years or that I'm not pissed off about it, then you are dead wrong." Sirius' tone had taken a threatening tone and Vernon could be seen wavering but still held his ground.

"The boy will come with me and you cannot stop him" Harry could see both Vernon and Sirius on the verge of losing their control and decided to intervene.

"Stop, Sirius, Uncle Vernon, please stop." Facing his uncle, he stared in his eyes. "Lets not kid ourselves now, uncle Vernon. We both know that neither you want me there nor I want to live with you. This will only make all of us miserable. I am, really am grateful for all you have done for me and took care of me. But you don't have to now. Because lets face it, Number 4 Privet Drive has never been and will never be, my home. I think you should accept that and … you know… go."

Vernon stared at him for a very long time. After a minute he finally replied, "Very well then. Maybe your aunt could send you a letter or something. Then I guess this is it." With that he turned and left without turning back.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Sirius, beaming at him. "That was very mature, kiddo. Very… very Lily of you." Harry couldn't help but grin at that statement. "Ok, enough time wasted, he have to leave. You have never apparated with someone, right. Well just try not to puke at my shoes. They are new."

Then without giving Harry any time to recover or ask any question about his new _home_ , Sirius side apparated him away to a very familiar yet shocking place.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I know its been more than an year since my last update and I really wanted to add this new chapter but I was concentrating on my first year of college, which I successfully survived.**

 **Anyways I have had reviews about my grammar and yes English is not my first language. I have tried my best to avoid any grammatical mistakes but there is any, I apologise for that.**

 **Now to the chapter, what do you think Sirius is taking Harry? And also there is an entry of a very adorable creature in the next chapter. Guess who.**

 **The answer of the previous question was Barty Crouch Sr., which unfortunately no one gave the correct answer. Well, better luck next time.**

 **Next Chapter:- A Sirius Situation. : Sirius POV from escape with Buckbeak till the platform.**

 **Echo**


End file.
